No natural(mente)
by innersith
Summary: Desnudo e indefenso, Kylo se encuentra suspendido entre dos fuerzas opuestas que le comprimen, le atraviesan y le recomponen una y otra vez cada segundo de cada hora de cada maldito día. Su única certeza, es que a ninguna de las dos él logrará sobrevivir. Y en ambas está su única esperanza. (reylo)
1. Así de mal, ¿eh?

_The dark side of the Force is a pathway to many abilities_

 _some consider to be… unnatural.―_ Sheev Palpatine

 **00.**

 **.No natural (mente)**

Desnudo e indefenso, Kylo se encuentra suspendido entre dos fuerzas opuestas que le comprimen, le atraviesan y le recomponen una y otra vez cada segundo de cada hora de cada maldito día.

Su única certeza, es que a ninguna de las dos él logrará sobrevivir.

Y en ambas está su única esperanza.

-o-

 **01.**

 **.Así de mal, ¿eh?**

Ben se agazapó detrás uno de los paneles utilitarios del salón tan pronto empezaron los disparos a volar en todas direcciones. A su lado, su madre devolvía tantos disparos como los que recibía la desgastada superficie metálica contra la cual se escondían.

"¡Han!" la potencia de su voz desafiaba su menudo tamaño, haciéndose escuchar por encima de la batalla.

"¡En camino!"

Ben no podía verlo pero imaginaba perfectamente a su padre, bláster en la mano, discutiendo con Chewbacca su última ocurrencia para sacarlos con vida de allí. Estaban en una misión diplomática para la Nueva República, pero esta no era la primera ni sería la última vez que las negociaciones terminaban a tiros. Bien por desacuerdos entre las partes, o bien por interrupciones indeseadas.

Como ahora, que los remanentes del viejo Imperio aún se hacían sentir.

Ben no quería estar allí, perdiendo el tiempo jugando al diplomático con su madre, o aprendiendo a reparar el Halcón con su padre.

Ben quería explorar la Fuerza y todo lo que podía hacer con ella.

Sus padres, en cambio, no querían oír hablar del asunto. Que si era muy joven, que si no tenía prisa, que educarse era más importante, que después siempre tendría tiempo de aprender, que si su Tío Luke tenía 20 años cuando empezó su entrenamiento…

¡Todas excusas!

Su madre le tomó por el brazo, halándole tras de sí corredor abajo mientras varias explosiones retumbaron a sus espaldas. El gruñido incómodo de Chewie y su padre mandándole a callar le aseguraron que todo iba ' _igual que siempre'_.

Sus padres no tenían malas intenciones, él lo sabía. Pero ellos no podían comprender la profundidad de su predicamento.

El zumbido constante bajo su piel, la presión en su pecho que le hacía difícil respirar a veces. Las visiones que se mezclaban, sin mostrar costuras, con la realidad. Y las voces. Lo peor eran las voces en su cabeza que hacían imposible concentrarse en nada de lo que hacía.

' _Te tienen miedo, por eso te limitan. Tratan de contenerte pero es inevitable. Tu poder es inevitable'._

Al final del corredor, su madre le empujó sin ceremonia al interior de uno de los elevadores que bajaban directo al hangar. Desde un rincón en el suelo, observó cómo ella se instalaba con agilidad en la puerta, disparando para cubrir el escape de los dos mercenarios que les seguían el paso.

Un par de explosiones dieron en la pared opuesta del elevador, haciéndolo crujir de manera preocupante.

"¡Han!" Su madre repitió el nombre, con más urgencia y mucha menos paciencia.

Han Solo era su padre.

Héroe de la guerra contra el Imperio. Todos hablaban siempre de lo grandioso que él era y lo mucho que le admiraban. Pero Ben no lo veía así. No podía. Para él todo se reducía a que su padre no tenía la Fuerza y eso le decepcionaba más allá de las palabras. Era un abismo entre ambos. Insalvable e inconmensurable. Como dos extraños tratando de comunicarse sin hablar el mismo idioma.

Han no quería que él entrenase todavía y eso le enfurecía. ¿Qué coño sabía él que significaba la Fuerza para decidir sobre ella? ¡No tenía ningún derecho!

"¡Date prisa, date prisa!"

Han y Chewie entraron como una tromba en el elevador y las puertas se cerraron de inmediato tras ellos. Un golpe en el estómago le indicó que descendían a toda velocidad.

Desde su rincón en el suelo, Ben observó entonces el intercambio repetido mil veces entre sus padres. Su madre estaba sobre Han enseguida, tocándolo con insistencia como para asegurarse que estaba vivo y no lleno de agujeros.

"No es nada, estoy bien, estoy bien…" le aseguró, abrazándola con una mano, la otra apretando fuerte el bláster aún humeante, "…estoy bien, Leia".

Leia Organa era su madre.

Líder de la Rebelión que derrotó al Imperio Galáctico. Princesa del inexistente planeta Alderaan. Senadora de la naciente Nueva República y un sinfín de títulos más que la precedían a donde quiera que iban. Ella también era Leia Skywalker, pero nadie nunca la llamaba como tal en su cara. A sus espaldas en cambio, la "hija de Vader" era un tópico muy popular de conversación.

Al final del día, cuando todas las actividades protocolares llegaban a su fin, Leia no tenía tiempo para la Fuerza… ni para él, a decir verdad. La reconstrucción de la República absorbía cada momento de su ocupada agenda, como si el universo pudiera arreglarse desde un podio, dando un montón discursos en un comité.

Cuando encontraban algo de tiempo y por fin hablaban sobre la Fuerza, su madre solía simplificar las cosas de una forma que le dejaba descolocado, tan diferentes eran sus emociones y experiencias al respecto.

' _Es una parte de mí, que fluye constantemente en todo lo que hago, yo solo me dejo guiar'_. Su voz paciente y afectuosa siempre le daba algún alivio, aunque no las respuestas que Ben necesitaba.

Para ella la Fuerza era una brisa suave en una tarde de verano. Para Ben era una tormenta constante en medio del más frio de los inviernos. Por eso quizás ella se reía cuando él le preguntaba cómo la soportaba o si había forma de detenerla, de controlarla.

' _La Fuerza ES. Solo puedes aceptarla'._ Los delgados dedos deslizándose entre sus cabellos largos y desordenados le hacían olvidar por un momento lo complicado del mundo y el montón de preguntas en su cabeza. _'Igual ya sabes que yo no tengo interés en controlarla, eso se lo dejo a tu Tío Luke'._

Y su Tío…

Luke Skywalker tampoco tenía tiempo para él y sus preguntas. El joven rebelde que había salvado a la galaxia con poco más que un sable de luz en la mano y mucha buena suerte en la otra, representaba el renacer de una nueva era para los Jedi.

En Luke, Ben sólo encontraba evasivas y una extraña aprensión siempre presente al fondo de sus ojos, que lo hacía sentir inadecuado para ser su sobrino, mucho más para ser su aprendiz. Siempre le pareció que había una distancia indefinida entre ellos, y con cada encuentro esa sensación sólo se agravaba.

En especial cuando tantos otros ya estaban a su lado. Sonrientes, con las maneras de quien, como su madre, encuentran natural moverse al vaivén de los caprichos de la Fuerza.

Un fuerte tirón le puso de pie. Era ahora su padre quien lo tomaba por un brazo haciéndole correr tras de sí hacia el Halcón Milenario. Sus perseguidores comenzaban a reaparecer pero sus disparos no hacían ninguna mella en la desgastada superficie del viejo y destartalado carguero coreliano.

Ben se dejó caer en el suelo tan pronto le soltaron en el interior de la nave, completamente ajeno a la agitación a su alrededor. En su mente solo estaban los recuerdos de la Nueva Academia Jedi que había visitado con ilusión varias veces con sus padres, y que le parecían ahora un espejismo que se disolvía a la luz de una nueva ambición.

Porque cuanto más les veía, a Luke y sus aprendices; cuanto más pensaba en ellos, más lo comprendía.

Ben no quería ser un Jedi.

Ben quería ser algo MÁS.

-o-

NDA: He estado trabajando en esta historia desde que salí del cine en diciembre de 2015. El pasado de Kylo y su encuentro con Rey me intrigan en su infinito potencial. Es por eso que esta historia es canon solo hasta TFA, el resto del canon o información que ha salido desde entonces no es tomado en cuenta para este fic. La historia está enfocada en el pasado de Ben, y como se convirtió en Kylo Ren. La segunda parte será reylo. (ykinmkato plz).

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Star Wars no me pertenecen. La trama de "No Natural(mente)" pertenece a Inner Angel


	2. No hay recompensa que compense esto

**02.**

 **.No hay recompensa que compense esto**

Otro maldito planeta, en una hilera interminable de estúpidos planetas.

Han había perdido la cuenta –entrando ya en la docena– de lo que había iniciado como: ' _apenas un par de paradas en el sistema Seltos antes de volver a la nueva capital de la Republica'_.

¿Era mucho pedir unas cuantas semanas de normalidad? Tiempo libre sin tener que sostener sonrisas falsas y reverencias desganadas; sin diplomacia rancia e interminable. Todo el esfuerzo que Leia ponía en la Nueva República no tenía sentido para él, en especial cuando la mitad de sus estúpidas reuniones y comités terminaban siempre a tiros.

Al menos eso sí era normal para él.

Para más frustración, el calor húmedo de este nuevo planeta le cocinaba los sesos a fuego lento. Han daría lo que fuera por tener un sistema de enfriamiento que no fallase cada dos horas en el Halcón. Y sí, el palacio del gobernador local, _'tiene un regulador térmico fabricado en esta era galáctica, Han, no entiendo que haces en el Halcón todo el día…'._

¡Pues muchas gracias, Princesa!

La verdad era que si tenía que oír otro halago hipócrita sobre su heroísmo en la guerra, él mismo iba a empezar la siguiente trifulca diplomática, Leia o no Leia.

Han puso la última pieza del humificador en su sitio, contemplando su trabajo unos segundos antes de decidirse a desarmarlo de nuevo. Sus manos llenas de callosidades se movían solas con la familiaridad del trabajo mecánico, solo deteniéndose para limpiar el sudor que le resbalaba por las sienes.

Las horas eran una tortura interminable entre una misión diplomática y otra. Pero si le ponían a escoger entre participar en ellas y reparar el Halcón, Han estaba dispuesto a desarmar el maldito carguero pieza por pieza antes que ser parte de la feria política que era la diplomacia galáctica.

¿Y a dónde rayos se había ido Chewie? Buscar un par de piezas para terminar las reparaciones estaba tomándole más tiempo del necesario. Si había vuelto a escaparse a alguna taberna sin avisar (¡sin él!) esta vez sí que le iba a escuchar.

Han gruñó para sí mismo una grosería coreliana que muy pocas veces se animaba a decir en voz alta. Él podía sentarse y fantasear por horas en salir con Chewie a buscar problemas (o trabajo) en la taberna más cercana, pero la verdad de su situación le daba una cachetada en la cara todos los días.

Han Solo, contrabandista _extraordinaire,_ piloto independiente y buscapleitos profesional, ya no existía.

Había dejado de ser esa persona hacía tiempo ya, y sin darse mucha cuenta de ello.

Lo que había ganado a cambio, sin duda lo compensaba todo, pero le dejaba también con un mal sabor constante en la boca, atado de manos en una galaxia donde él solo sabía existir saltando de una estrella a otra, viviendo en el momento y por su propio placer.

Primero por la rebelión y ahora por la Republica.

 _Primero por Leia y ahora por Ben._

Para Han era demasiado arriesgado irse a hacer negocios a sus anchas y dejar a Leia con el clima de tensión que se respiraba en los sistemas que aún seguían en transición del Imperio Galáctico hacia la Nueva República. Más en un planeta potencialmente hostil, donde su presencia y nombre nunca fallaban en atraer a los simpatizantes de un pasado que se negaba a morir.

No. Han no era más que un guardaespaldas glorificado, cubierto de medallas huecas e incapaz de decir que no a los caprichos de su princesa. Realmente extrañaba las juergas de varias lunas y la vida distendida del contrabandista que vive más por la aventura de estar del lado más turbio de lo ilegal, que por los créditos que pudiese ganar.

Pero no era solo Leia quien le preocupaba. Dejar solo a Ben, más que nada, le quitaba el sueño hasta el punto del insomnio. Desde _'aquel'_ incidente del que ninguno de los dos hablaba nunca, las cosas habían cambiado para mal y de una manera inexplicable. Su hijo había vuelto, sí, pero ya no era el mismo niño de seis años, alegre y afectuoso, que habían conocido. Leia se negaba a admitir el problema por completo y él quería resolver todo el asunto hablando con la boca de su bláster.

El problema era que no había un culpable a quien poder disparar.

Han soltó la herramienta en su mano y se reclinó contra la pared. Tener un hijo había significado un antes y un después en su vida. La alegría más profunda que había sentido nunca estaba matizada por una responsabilidad que a ratos se le antojaba como demasiado grande para él.

Diez años atrás se hubiese reído de buena gana si alguien le hubiese dicho que sería padre; tan lejana la idea estaba en él cómo los dos extremos del universo conocido. Habiendo sido abandonado a su suerte cuando él mismo no era más que un mocoso, Han no tenía un concepto sólido de familia ni un verdadero interés en tener una propia.

Ahora todo su mundo giraba en torno a Leia y a Ben y nada del mundo podría hacerle más feliz que ver sus caras sonrientes por el resto de su vida.

Han cerró los ojos por un par de minutos y encontró muy difícil visualizar esas sonrisas.

Ben se había vuelto un niño taciturno y solitario, cada vez más obsesionado con la fuerza, mientras que Leia estaba abrumada por unas responsabilidades políticas que no solo le pesaban, sino que le restaban fuerzas a una mujer más acostumbrada a tomar la acción en sus manos que a tener que sufrir los rigores de la inevitable burocracia.

En ese momento Han se levantó, asomándose desde la trampilla de acceso en el suelo del Halcón. El interior de la nave estaba en silencio, salvo por los ruidos mecánicos de los sistemas de soporte que permanecían encendidos. Tenía mucho rato que no escuchaba a su hijo, y considerando lo vocal que podía ser para manifestar su aburrimiento con la actual misión de su madre (vaya que sí era su hijo), era muy extraña la tranquilidad que imperaba en el Halcón.

Han se impulsó fuera del área de mantenimiento para ir en su busca.

No tardó en encontrarle sentado en el suelo, en medio de la carlinga, piernas cruzadas y las manos de palmas arriba en su regazo, en posición de meditación. Estaba completamente inmóvil y por un momento Han pensó que estaba dormido, pero al agacharse frente a él pudo ver sus ojos abiertos y extrañamente desenfocados en un punto indefinido del vacío frente a él.

"¿Ben?"

Su voz sonó débil y asustada a sus propios oídos y se odió un poco más por ello.

"¿Ben?" repitió ahora con más firmeza y su hijo reaccionó de inmediato levantando el rostro y enfocando sus ojos en él.

"¿Qué te parece si me ayudas un rato con el Halcón, eh?"

No hubo reacción alguna a su pregunta y la preocupación de Han creció exponencialmente. Este comportamiento en el que su hijo parecía estar presente pero desconectado de la realidad era cada vez más común, y rara vez terminaba en algo bueno.

Han tocó el brazo de su hijo esperando que el contacto directo terminase de traerle de vuelta y se sobresaltó al encontrarlo helado. "¿Ben?"

El niño continuaba ensimismado y Han lo sacudió levemente hasta que consiguió sacarle una reacción, los ojos parpadeando confundidos.

"¡Hey, compañero! ¿Quieres ayudarme con el Halcón?" Volvió a preguntar, tratando de actuar natural y temiendo estar fallando estrepitosamente. Estaba seguro que si pudiera ver su propio rostro, la aprensión que sentía sobre su hijo le espantaría.

Ben lo miró por un par de segundos más, volvió a parpadear y se encogió de hombros por respuesta.

"¿Podemos irnos a casa?" preguntó en el tono cansino y desinteresado que se había vuelto normal en él.

"Debemos esperar a tu madre, ya no debe tardar…".

"Eso mismo dijiste hace dos días".

Han trató de sonreír, quitando importancia a la creciente frustración de su hijo (y la suya) con la situación de su madre. "Ya sabes cómo es… no te desanimes ahora, compañero".

La mirada que le devolvía su hijo por respuesta era tan inquietante como ajena en el rostro de un niño de apenas diez años. Han suprimió a duras penas el escalofrío que quería sacudirlo. Esto, esto no era natural…

Tragándose su incomodidad, Han le haló por ambos brazos un poco, animándole a levantarse.

"Que te parece si me echas una mano ahora y luego podemos ir a…" Ben sacudió su agarre con violencia.

"¡NO!"

"Vamos, compañero, no seas así..."

"¡No quiero estar más aquí, no quiero!" el rostro contraído y cada vez más rojo de su hijo terminó de encender todas las alarmas en su cabeza. Le tomó de los brazos de nuevo, tratando de conectar con él.

"Ben, cálmate por favor, trata de entender…".

"No, no, eres tú quien no entiendes. No puedes entender…". Ben comenzó a mecerse de adelante hacia atrás sin parar y Han intentó abrazarle como último recurso. Podía sentir el Halcón comenzando a vibrar bajo su cuerpo, acompañado de un zumbido que penetraba hasta los huesos.

"¿Ben…?"

Pero era inútil. Han supo lo que venía un segundo antes de sentir el golpe en el pecho que le sacó todo el aire de los pulmones. La detonación invisible le envió a él y a todos los objetos alrededor de su hijo contra las paredes del Halcón.

Enseguida Ben desplomó al suelo inconsciente y su padre con él.

-o-

Para cuando Han volvió en sí, agitando la cabeza, Leia pasaba a su lado corriendo a toda velocidad hacia su hijo, llamándole frenética.

Ella lo había sentido todo en la Fuerza, claro.

Han se puso de pie lentamente al tiempo que constataba el resultado de una nueva explosión descontrolada de su hijo. Afortunadamente esta vez solo estaban ellos dos y nada parecía dañado sin remedio. Han tanteó con la mano la parte posterior de su cráneo, donde una contusión leve comenzaba a hincharse. Nada de vida o muerte.

Cuando se acercó por fin a Leia, ella acunaba en sus brazos a Ben, tratando de reanimarle con leves palmadas en el rostro.

"¡No despierta, Han!"

"Déjame llevarle a su cuarto" respondió, tomando a su hijo en sus brazos a pesar de las protestas de Leia.

Ella lo siguió todo el camino de cerca, vigilante de todos sus movimientos. Caminaba a sus espaldas pero él la sentía a su alrededor como una presencia sofocante y reconfortante a la vez. Han no sabía si era el feroz instinto maternal o la Fuerza en ella que le hacían sentir así y en cualquier caso, él prefería no saber.

Cuando por fin dejó a Ben sobre la cama y comenzó a quitarle las botas de los pies, vendría la segunda explosión que él ya se esperaba.

"¡¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo?!" Leia chilló su protesta sin alzar la voz, pero con toda la fuerza de su personalidad puesta en ello.

"¿Tranquilo?" contestó no sin incredulidad volviéndose a verla, "tal vez sea la contusión en mi cabeza que no me deja reaccionar todavía".

"¡Esto es muy serio, Han!"

Su princesa comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro como bestia enjaulada mientras el permaneció sentado al lado de su hijo. Esta era una conversación que habían tenido ya mil veces, siempre con el mismo resultado. Mientras Leia no tomase una decisión, nada iba a cambiar. Forzarla a hacerlo era una tarea que él había evadido por tanto tiempo que ya no estaba seguro de poder abordarla, menos aún de poder sobreponerse a las consecuencias que sin duda vendrían con ella.

Con mucho porque él tampoco quería decidir y ser el único responsable de la catástrofe.

"¿Qué le provocó esta vez?" preguntó por fin volviéndose hacia él. "Algo tuvo que provocarle…"

"Nada ocurrió que justifique esto, Leia, ese es el problema. Nuestro hijo necesita un tipo de ayuda que ni tu ni yo podemos darle".

"Si no somos nosotros, sus padres, ¿quién puede ayudarle entonces?" refutó enseguida, una línea entre sus cejas marcándose más a cada momento. "Ya lo hemos tratado con especialistas sin resultado y Luke insiste en que aún no es su momento de entrenar".

"¡Me importa un bledo lo que Luke diga! Ben no puede contener un poder que yo ni siquiera comienzo a entender y todos me dicen que es natural, que es un privilegio".

Ahora fue su turno de ponerse de pie, el espacio conteniendo sus pasos desesperados de un lado a otro. "¡Yo lo único que veo es a mi hijo hacerse daño y empeorar cada día sin poder hacer nada!"

"¡Oh, Han!" Leia estaba en sus brazos de inmediato, sus cuerpos encajando juntos a la perfección.

En ese momento estaban solos en el universo, aliviando uno la misma pena en el otro, sosteniéndose ambos para no caer. Han podría quedarse así por el resto de sus días y conformarse, o dar un paso final y destruirlo todo.

Al fin que la ilusión de tener familia era una fantasía, que para él, tenía los días contados.

"¿Qué estamos esperando Leia?" la apartó de su cuerpo forzándola a levantar el rostro y verle. "¿A que mate a otra persona?"

Leia se lanzó hacia atrás y fuera de su agarre enseguida, la indignación transformando su rostro como una máscara que la hacía una persona distinta y lejana de la mujer en sus brazos. "¡Eso fue un accidente!" le recriminó.

"¡Esto también fue un accidente, uno que se vuelve más y más común!"

Han podía ver claramente en la expresión cambiante de su rostro el conflicto interior por el que Leia pasaba. Estaba recordando en ese momento lo mismo que él: Ben jugando con los niños de la estación, corriendo tras un autobot como todos los demás. Unos segundos después, estaba gritando incoherencias, cayendo de rodillas al suelo, sus manos sosteniendo su cabeza. El aire a su alrededor pareció solidificarse con la Fuerza, atando y comprimiendo todo lo que estaba en un radio de cincuenta metros de él. Luego una explosión y todo a su alrededor había salido disparado, uno de los niños con suficiente fuerza como para romper una de las barreras protectoras en la entrada de la estación y caer al vacío.

No había sido intencional, pero alguien había muerto y ella no podía seguir ignorando el problema. Su tono de voz cambió por completo a un susurro cargado de preocupación.

"Es apenas un niño Han, su legado… la Fuerza es poderosa en él… más que nada que hayamos visto".

"Legado o no tienes que admitir que tenemos un problema que no está en nuestras manos resolver. No se trata de su edad o una fase de la Fuerza o lo que sea… ¡algo está mal con él, Leia!"

"¡No digas eso!" Ambos se volvieron enseguida a verle, como para comprobar que continuaba allí dormido y no se había transformado en el monstruo que les asechaba en sus pesadillas. Uno de capa y casco negro…

"Es la verdad, Leia. Desde _aquel_ día en Kyrnik…"

"Han, por favor…" la súplica en el rostro le contuvo la lengua pero no la determinación de solucionar el problema de una vez.

"Ya no puedes justificarle más, Leia".

Era cierto. Leia no podía.

Ya nadie podía.

-o-

Kyrnik.

Leia odiaba oír ese nombre.

Aunque la verdad era que su odio poco tenía que ver con el lugar en sí mismo. El planeta y la ciudad de Ylsee tenían la fortuna de haber sido muy poco afectadas durante la decadencia del poder del viejo Imperio. Quizás por su posición en la afueras del anillo central, en un área más turística que estratégica. Clima agradable y lugares pintorescos, Kyrnik era uno de esos raros planetas que existían suspendidos en una especie de tregua permanente. Tú no llevabas tus problemas a Kyrnik y Kyrnik no te causaba problemas a ti.

Leia trató de reacomodarse sin mucho éxito en el espacio limitado de la pequeña cama auxiliar del Halcón. Un calambre subía por su pierna derecha luego de estar tanto tiempo sentada en la misma postura. A su lado, su hijo continuaba inconsciente y ajeno a todo el tumulto que dejaba en sus padres su extraña condición.

Acariciándole con cuidado, Leia colocó su mano sobre la frente de Ben y le notó demasiado frio todavía, como si su piel estuviese cubierta de hielo. Trató de arroparle mejor, a pesar de que ella misma se sentía agobiada por la falta de enfriamiento en el Halcón.

¡Oh sí! En momentos como este Leia odiaba Kyrnik más que nunca.

Porque algo le había ocurrido allí a su hijo. Algo que le había cambiado. Poco a poco y casi imperceptiblemente al inicio, pero cuyas consecuencias se hacían más evidentes a pesar de sus esfuerzos.

Lo peor para ella era no saber verdaderamente qué había pasado ese día.

No saber qué hacer para ayudarle.

No saber qué era lo que estaba mal con él.

Leia recordaba ese día mejor que lo que había desayunado esa misma mañana. El cielo despejado con su característico tinte violeta. Las calles empedradas iluminadas en los mil colores de mercado central. Gentes riendo, otras vociferando sus mercancías. La sonrisa de su pequeño hijo de seis años como un faro frente a ella. Su propia alegría de tenerle, caminando del brazo de Han.

Un momento estaban allí, mirando un despliegue de juguetes mecanizados, y al siguiente Ben había desaparecido.

Por unos momentos Leia pensó que su hijo se escondía. Ese era después de todo, uno de sus juegos predilectos con Chewbacca.

Pero pronto se dieron cuenta que no era así. La confusión y luego el pánico en el rostro de Han tenía un reflejo directo en el suyo. Ambos gritaron su nombre y le buscaron puesto por puesto, recodo por recodo, en todas direcciones hasta que los músculos de sus piernas y sus gargantas ardían con el esfuerzo.

Leia pasó una mano por sus sienes, limpiando un poco el sudor acumulado. En su pecho latía ahora la misma angustia que había sentido ese día, cuatro años atrás. Quizás porque como ese día, ella sentía que perdía a su hijo, pedazo a pedazo, aun teniéndolo frente a ella.

Las tres horas que les tomó encontrarle habían sido las más largas de su vida. Pero cuando finalmente apareció, Leia estaba demasiado aliviada de tenerle de vuelta como para pensar demasiado en lo extraño de la situación y buscar respuestas.

Y ese había sido un error del que se arrepentiría toda su vida.

Todo lo que supo entonces fue que unos mercaderes le habían encontrado tendido en un callejón, convulsionando, y le llevaron a un puesto de atención cercano. Los doctores que le vieron ese día, no encontraron nada malo con él. No había sido atacado o físicamente dañado de ninguna manera que pudieran ver. Su salud era impecable y sus niveles estaban normales. La razón por la que Ben había convulsionado nadie la podía explicar.

Han también había desestimado el incidente, argumentando que seguramente se había perdido y luego desmayado en un ataque de pánico. En ese momento, Leia ignoró su instinto y se contentó con llevarle a casa tan pronto despertó. Era una ocurrencia bastante común que un niño se perdiese en una feria con el tumulto de gente, después de todo.

Pero a medida que Ben comenzó a transformarse frente a sus ojos, ella no había parado de re-examinar compulsivamente todo lo que había ocurrido ese día. Sabía que había algo diferente a cualquier cosa que ella hubiese sentido antes y aunque no podía decir que se trataba del lado oscuro –había discutido largo y tendido al respecto con su hermano– estaba segura que algo… _no natural_ le había pasado a su hijo.

Porque cuando despertó, unas horas después del incidente, Ben Solo no era el mismo.

Inicialmente no era algo muy notable. La confusión inicial, sus silencios y su miedo repentino a separarse de su madre parecían una reacción normal al trauma sufrido. Sin embargo, con el pasar de los meses empezó a ser evidente que algo más le estaba ocurriendo. Pronto comenzaron sus problemas de autocontrol, falta de paciencia, arrebatos de furia y malacrianza contrastando con momentos de intenso silencio y retrospección, en los que apenas se movía, la mirada fija en algo que solo él podía ver.

Y la Fuerza. La Fuerza era igual de intensa en él pero ahora se manifestaba de forma diferente, inconstante, reflejo de su nueva falta de control.

Leia se puso de pie dándole la espalda a su hijo. No podía continuar viendo ese rostro relajado por el sueño sin pensar en el niño inocente que había perdido; sin oír en su mente la risa contagiosa que animaba sus días; sin pensar en sus travesuras tocadas por un punto de arrogancia que le hacían parecer tanto a su padre.

Varias lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas y Leia las limpió con rabia. No era el momento de llorar, sino de hacer lo que Han y luego ella habían tratado tanto de posponer.

Leia iba a entregar a su hijo a la Nueva Orden Jedi, con la esperanza de que Luke pudiese encontrar lo que ella había perdido.

Porque Ben nunca había regresado verdaderamente de Kyrnik y lo que quedaba de él desaparecía poco a poco frente a sus ojos, como arena fina colándose entre sus dedos.

De esto también se arrepentiría luego y por mucho tiempo, antes de ver brillar una nueva esperanza para su hijo.

-o-


	3. La Fuerza es poderosa en este

**03.**

 **.La Fuerza es poderosa en este**

Sacudiéndose el metafórico polvo de camino de sus túnicas, Lor San Tekka se bajó del transporte que le llevó desde la ciudad hasta el Templo en un par de horas a través de las intrincadas planicies de Yavin 4.

La última vez que se había aventurado hasta el Templo de la Nueva Orden Jedi no había estado solo. A su lado un pequeño de diez años le miraba con igual medida de desconfianza que de arrogancia. Él podía ver claramente al pendenciero de su padre en aquel rostro anguloso, pero sus ojos... sus ojos eran sin duda los de la Princesa Leia.

Ahora, un año después volvía a petición de la misma persona; no a llevar a su hijo esta vez sino a recoger noticias de él.

A decir verdad, él tenía sus dudas sobre el muchacho y que tanto habría logrado progresar, incluso bajo la tutela de alguien como Luke, a quien no solo tenía en alta estima como Jedi, sino como persona y amigo. En su opinión, la sombra de Darth Vader y su poder oscuro arropaban al más joven de los Skywalkers de una forma inquietante, haciéndole recordar un pasado cuyas lecciones todos harían bien en no ignorar.

Andando por la estrecha vereda en torno al templo, Lor San Tekka trató de deshacerse de aprensiones y prejuicios, abriendo su percepción a la Fuerza y dejándose guiar por ella.

En un lugar como ese, la verdad, era difícil no hacerlo. Por ello quizás sus pasos le llevaron sin esfuerzo hasta donde Luke le esperaba, ninguna sorpresa visible en su rostro. Él llegaba sin anunciarse pero el Jedi frente a él lo había anticipado, comprendiendo a la perfección el motivo de su visita, al igual que un año atrás.

Y al igual que hacía un año, ninguno de los dos iba a escuchar del otro nada más que lo esperado.

¡Qué la Fuerza tenga misericordia!

-o-

Luke sirvió con diligencia la infusión que había comenzado a preparar antes de salir a recibir a su viejo amigo, Lor San Tekka. La mezcla de hierbas que había elegido era una de las favoritas de su invitado y puso en seguida una sonrisa en su rostro cansado con tan solo el aroma que invadía cada rincón de la austera morada donde el Jedi pasaba su tiempo personal, lejos del bullicio del Templo.

Sentados en el suelo en torno a una pequeña mesa circular, Luke se permitió un momento de abstracción con los primeros sorbos. La conversación que debían tener antes de que cualquier otro asunto fuese tratado era algo que le generaba más preocupación de la que quería dejar translucir. Lo último que necesitaba ahora era encontrar a Leia tocando a su puerta al día siguiente, increpándole furiosa acerca de su hijo.

Sin embargo, al hombre delante de él –sensible a la Fuerza y a su servicio– no se le podía engañar fácilmente. Contar con su discreción y sabiduría lo daba por descontado, sin embargo, Luke había decidido reservarse sus mayores temores para sí mismo. Al menos hasta que tuviese más certezas respecto a lo que enfrentaban.

Cuando por fin levantó la vista hacia su invitado, San Tekka le miraba sin reservas. "Ya sabes a qué he venido sin duda. Tu hermana espera noticias y yo, personalmente, quisiera al menos encontrar en ellas unas esperanzas que no siento".

Honesto y directo al punto como siempre. Luke no esperaba otra cosa de él. "Parece que ya has hecho tu propio juicio y emitido sentencia sin mi ayuda".

"¿Me equivoco?"

Luke se tomó su tiempo en responder, su mirada interna volviéndose hacia su sobrino, que no lejos de allí meditaba con otros aprendices en lo profundo del Templo.

"La Fuerza alrededor de Benjamín se manifiesta de un modo diferente. Fluye en él como si algo estuviese filtrando lo que sale, haciéndola turbia e inconstante, pero no por ello menos poderosa".

"¿El lado oscuro?"

"No. No es tan simple…".

Perdiéndose por un momento en sus pensamientos, Luke rascaba la barba cada vez más gris que ahora cubría su rostro. Mucho había buscado él una explicación para lo que sentía en su sobrino. Porque tan desconcertante como podía ser la Fuerza en él, inestable y violenta, era también increíblemente aguda y maravillosa. Ben era un chico inteligente con una gran habilidad para controlar la Fuerza de maneras inesperadas, encontrando rápido las soluciones donde otros fallaban constantemente.

La primera vez que le vio encender de la nada una antorcha usando la Fuerza, Luke no tuvo dudas que sus habilidades superaban lo natural. Controlar los elementos superaba con mucho lo que podía esperarse de un aprendiz.

"¿Y la prueba? ¿Ya la ha pasado?" Lor San Tekka interrumpió su introspección yendo directo al grano nuevamente.

"Eso es lo más extraño de todo. Benjamín permanece indiferente ante la tentación del lado oscuro. No parece sentir nada".

"¿No la siente o no la diferencia?" inquirió.

Luke tomó un sorbo de té. Esa era una pregunta que no podía responder de momento. Lo que sí tenía en claro era que lo que ocurría con su sobrino, no solo era extraño sino imposible.

"En ocasiones es como si Benjamín estuviese desconectado por completo de la Fuerza" explicó sin poder ocultar su desconcierto. "Ni siquiera yo puedo sentir su presencia, aun teniéndolo delante de mí".

"Pero todos los seres vivos, todas las cosas en el universo están conectados por la Fuerza. ¿No es lo que dices imposible?" preguntó, no sin alarma en su voz.

"Lo es y sin embargo ocurre, aunque yo no pueda explicar por qué".

Muchas veces Luke había intentado conectar con Obi-Wan o con el Maestro Yoda buscando ayuda y consejo respecto a su sobrino, pero ni toda la meditación del universo parecían ser suficientes para alcanzarles. La compañía de sus antiguos maestros estaba ahora más en sus recuerdos y en la familiaridad de la Fuerza que en sus presencias como antaño. Él suponía que de algún modo esto era lo justo. El tiempo de ambos en este plano había pasado ya, y él era ahora un Jedi con su propio camino por recorrer.

Solo una cosa había sacado en claro luego de todos sus empeños. Una visión inquietante dominaba ahora sus sueños. En ella un niño pequeño, curtido por el sol y rodeado de arena en todas direcciones arrastraba pesadas cadenas que ataban juntas sus muñecas, mientras que en sus ojos brillaba una tormenta. Frente a sus pies, el suelo se fundía rápidamente en un líquido rojo y humeante formando un espejo que reflejaba a otra figura, opuesta aunque similar, los detalles ocultos a los ojos de Luke excepto por el sable de luz que reconoció enseguida apretado en la pequeña mano.

Era el mismo sable que él había perdido junto con su mano, años atrás.

Con esa imagen le había quedado la impresión de que su padre, alguna vez, no había sido tan diferente del niño que ahora tenía a su cargo. De alguna forma, él y Benjamin especialmente, estaban todavía bajo la sombra de Anakin Skywalker.

Esta impresión solo se reforzaba cuando consideraba lo insistente que era el propio Benjamín acerca del pasado. El deseo de comprender lo ocurrido en otro nivel más allá de lo que era evidente estaba siempre animando todas sus incesantes preguntas. A Luke le inquietaba particularmente cuando una y otra vez la conversación se volvía al punto de Vader y su destino final.

' _¿Cómo puede alguien volver si el lado oscuro ya le ha consumido?'_

"¿Crees que haya algo oculto en todo esto?"

La voz de San Tekka resonó con sus propias sospechas. Luke podía ver la Fuerza en conflicto en Ben, pero sin ninguna influencia externa que pudiera ocasionarlo. Sin embargo, no podía apartar la sensación de que había algo más en juego de lo que él podía comprender o afectar.

"Sea lo que sea, será revelado cuando llegue el momento".

San Tekka resopló con resignación, como si para él el peor resultado fuese ya el único posible. "Solo espero que estamos preparados para ello, por el bien de tu hermana".

Luke pensó entonces en Leia y lo mucho que el estado de Benjamín le afectaba.

Pero su verdadera preocupación se quedaría siempre con Han, por alguna razón que él tampoco podía explicar.

-o-

Empezar a entrenar fue como abrir la ventana en una habitación que ha estado cerrada por centurias.

Fue un alivio interno que no se esperaba, porque con mucho nada extraordinario estaba pasando en el inicio de su entrenamiento que él mismo, instintivamente, no hubiese intentado hacer antes. Pero en sus esfuerzos iniciales, algo había estado siempre ausente.

Para Ben, la verdadera diferencia estaba en la compañía.

Estar rodeado de personas sintonizando con la Fuerza generaba una nota musical sostenida que hacía vibrar todo su cuerpo, remplazando el ruido en su cabeza y liberando la presión permanente sobre su pecho que ya estaba tan acostumbrado a sobrellevar. Por primera vez se sintió conectado con la Fuerza, en lugar de ser avasallado por ella, abriendo con ello los ojos a un mundo mucho más amplio y que parecía no tener límites.

Así fue como meditar en la compañía de otros se convirtió en la primera revelación que tuvo. Enfocar su energía en un tejido colectivo resultó ser una novedad maravillosa luego de la frustración de tantos intentos fallidos hechos a petición de sus padres.

La segunda revelación ya no sería una sorpresa para Ben: a pesar de sus progresos, él no se sentía totalmente a gusto en la nueva academia. Estaba consciente de que era una pieza diferente, que no encajaba bien con el resto de los aprendices y eso le generaba más ansiedad de la que él quería admitir.

La tercera –más que una revelación– había sido como admitir una derrota. A pesar del recelo que había sentido desde siempre, su Tío Luke era un Jedi formidable y si existía de parte de él alguna reserva acerca de su sobrino, no la dejaba traslucir ni hacía diferencia en su trato o entrenamiento.

Ello le había permitido a Ben acercarse con mayor confianza cada día, haciendo preguntas que desde siempre le habían inquietado y que ninguno de sus padres sabía (o quería) responder. En Luke encontró enseguida sinceridad y cero evasivas. Pero no todas las respuestas en bandeja de plata; Luke le hacía pensar en todos los asuntos que trataban a profundidad y le obligaba a trabajar por las respuestas, pero eso también le gustaba mucho a Ben.

Ahora él ponía atención a las enseñanzas de su Tío, mientras ignoraba la incesante tormenta que aún se agitaba en su interior, visible solo para él en momentos de profunda introspección. Porque por todos sus progresos y el control que había ganado, todo lo que le inquietaba continuaba allí, esperando bajo la superficie. Y esa había sido la cuarta revelación que tuvo desde su llegada a Yavin 4.

Con su nuevo control, las voces que le habían atormentado siempre habían dejado de ser el ruido incomprensible de un radio mal sintonizado para convertirse en palabras cada vez más claras y persistentes. En especial cuando meditaba cerca de Luke y se entregaba sin reservas al fluir de la Fuerza.

Sin embargo, eso no le preocupaba. Al final de cada meditación, invariablemente el mundo a su alrededor ganaba un nuevo nivel de nitidez. Ya no lo deslumbraban ni la luz ni los colores que fluían constantemente a su alrededor. Tampoco le asustaban tanto las sombras con sus secretos sin nombre que se movían impacientes desde su interior.

Ben Solo se sorprendió entonces a sí mismo sintiéndose vivo y, por primera vez desde que tenía memoria, con algo de esperanza.

-o-


	4. Ven conmigo, es el único camino

**04.**

 **.Ven conmigo, es el único camino**

El Templo donde hacía su hogar la Nueva Orden Jedi estaba siempre en movimiento.

En poco tiempo se había convertido no sólo en un espacio de entrenamiento y conexión con la Fuerza –para aquellos con la disposición– sino también en un lugar de permanente peregrinaje.

Luke nunca mantuvo en secreto su ubicación, contando con que la voz se corriera en la galaxia: Los Jedi habían vuelto y eran parte del nuevo orden que se establecía sobre las cenizas de viejo Imperio. Esto no era tanto porque Luke necesitase encontrar aprendices (la Fuerza los guiaba hasta él sin mayor esfuerzo de su parte), sino porque a su hermana le venía muy bien este tipo de propaganda para sus fines políticos.

Además de potenciales aprendices, el Templo era visitado por quienes creían en las viejas artes y tenían otras maneras de comprender el universo. La Fuerza había sido una religión antes que un arte, y muchos no lo habían olvidado del todo a pesar de los esfuerzos del Imperio en erradicar todo rastro.

Por ambición, aventura o en busca de consejo, muchas eran las razones detrás de la curiosidad de los visitantes, pero la mayoría solo deseaban ver con sus propios ojos, la maravilla de una leyenda vuelta a la vida. Los Jedi siempre habían sido un referente en el imaginario colectivo de la galaxia, sin distinción de raza o especies, que habían inspirado cientos de miles de historias y otro tanto de supersticiones.

Ver la Fuerza viva, era como reafirmar la propia existencia, dando un pequeño vistazo a uno de los secretos del universo.

Entre los visitantes, muchos personajes de importancia venían a visitar al famoso Maestro Luke con cierta frecuencia. Algunos eran sensibles a la fuerza como Lor San Tekka, pero otros venían por asuntos más mundanos o de naturaleza política, a quienes Luke siempre refutaba con amabilidad. Otros emisarios iban y venían con regularidad como un canal de comunicación, más privado y seguro, para tratar asuntos sensibles con la Nueva República.

Por esto último, Ben llevaba más de treinta minutos esperando por su Tío en la antesala de la Cámara de reuniones, andando de un lado a otro sin parar. El viejo Templo Jedi, hecho en roca y madera, era más que nada austero y utilitario, pero allí la decoración era inusual y sofisticada, con estatuas sin rostros talladas en las paredes, siempre vigilantes de la entrada donde otrora importantes asuntos Jedi fueron discutidos a puertas cerradas. O eso le gustaba imaginar a Ben sobre el pasado, mientras sentía las poderosas presencias de antaño deslizarse a su alrededor y escuchaba los susurros en su cabeza.

Finalmente el joven aprendiz abandonó su caminar incesante y sus elucubraciones del pasado para colocarse en cuclillas contra la pared. Se sentía inquieto más allá de lo normal y no sabía el por qué. Era cierto que esperar no se le daba bien, siendo la paciencia uno de sus puntos más débiles y que a Luke le gustaba atacar en sus prácticas.

Ben miró con fastidio el paquete en sus manos. El encargo que debía entregar a su Tío le tenía atrapado allí, en lugar de en la cámara central, practicando con el resto de los aprendices los movimientos básicos de defensa y ataque. Pero Luke seguía ocupado atendiendo a un emisario en una reunión que ya llevaba horas de acuerdo a C-3PO, lo cual era inusual en sí mismo.

Pero no fue hasta que se abrió la puerta que Ben entendió que lo más inusual de todo no era lo largo de la reunión, sino el personaje que salió de ella.

Enseguida ocurrieron dos cosas:

Ben supo, sin poder explicarlo, que este hombre no era real. A sus ojos, la figura del extraño parecía haber sido recortada torpemente y superpuesta sobre la realidad, como si no estuviera de pie frente a él en aquel momento. Ben no tenía otra explicación para lo que sentía, a pesar de lo absurdo que sonaba todo en su cabeza.

Luego, se sobresaltó al encontrar algo vagamente familiar en el peculiar personaje –de hombros anchos, pero de contextura en extremo delgada bajo las abultadas túnicas– que encendió su curiosidad y aumentó su confusión. Estaba muy seguro de nunca haberle visto antes.

Desde su lugar en el suelo, Ben le estudió sin reservas mientras su Tío terminaba de despedirse de él. A primera vista nada lo diferenciaba de tantos otros que como él venían a reunirse con Luke, llevando mensajes vitales para la Nueva República –la mayoría directo de boca de su madre. Sin embargo, Ben sabía que esta persona era diferente más allá de las apariencias y por ello necesitaba saber más.

Desde entonces y sin poder evitarlo, Ben se mantuvo en alerta, buscando volver a verle. Su persistencia siempre se veía recompensada cuando unas cuantas semanas después le encontraba de nuevo, yendo y viniendo con información confidencial. Aunque no así su curiosidad, pues poco había aprendido sobre el sujeto hasta entonces. Se trataba de un político más, veterano del viejo Senado Imperial como lo había sido su madre y al servicio de la Nueva República.

Solo fue cuando el asunto había quedado parcialmente olvidado frente a sus ocupaciones más inmediatas, que algo cambió finalmente.

Regresando del pueblo con el grupo encargado de traer las provisiones, Ben encontró al misterioso extraño de pie cerca de una de las entradas al Templo. Su túnica blanca haciéndole destacar entre el follaje colorido a sus espaldas.

Ben supo enseguida que este hombre le esperaba a él.

Con toda la discreción posible, se apartó del grupo quedándose atrás. Al final de la tarde era muy poco el tránsito de gentes en el Templo y a nadie pareció inusual ver a un joven aprendiz acercándose a entablar conversación con un visitante.

El hombre que le esperaba era inusualmente alto, aunque con su postura encorvada ocultaba su verdadero tamaño. Eso no le intimidaba, pues a Ben no le faltaba estatura, superando ya a otros aprendices que le doblaban la edad. La barba blanca en el rostro afilado había sido estilizada con cuidado en líneas perpendiculares que le daban al hombre un aire intelectual pero no hacían nada por ocultar su verdadera edad, a pesar de los cabellos negros que caían sobre sus sienes.

Cuando Ben se detuvo un par de metros frente al visitante, éste se cruzó de brazos inclinando la cabeza, como cediendo la primera palabra al joven recién llegado.

Entonces, lo primero que saldría de su boca le sorprendió a ambos.

"Yo te conozco" afirmó sin reservas.

Una sonrisa afloró en el rostro del extraño. "Así es. Aunque hubiera pensado que entonces eras muy pequeño para recordarlo".

"Eres sensible a la Fuerza" continuó, la euforia comenzando a latir en su pecho.

"De una forma que no es fácil de explicar" se acercó a él. "Mientras que tú llevas las esperanzas del universo en tu poder, harías bien en no olvidarlo".

Un par de palmadas de una mano huesuda sobre su hombro marcaron las misteriosas palabras, y enseguida le hicieron sentir pesado, apagando por un parpadeo la luz del mundo a su alrededor.

Cuando la sensación pasó, el extraño ya estaba pasando a su lado, retirándose con una reverencia.

"¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

"Aquí todos me conocen como Hir Kassal pero para ti, mi nombre es Snoke".

Cuando Ben estuvo solo en su habitación finalmente cedió ante la tentación de ver lo que el peculiar hombre llamado Snoke había puesto con discreción en el bolsillo de su túnica, en un movimiento tan rápido que él no lo hubiese creído posible si no hubiese sentido el pequeño bulto contra su cuerpo durante el resto de la tarde.

Allí, envuelto en telas desgastadas, encontró un pequeño trozo de madera, descolorido y burdamente tallado. Ben conocía la importancia de las Reliquias –objetos con poder infundido por la Fuerza– y aunque el dije no parecía más que una baratija, él no se engañaba respecto a su importancia.

Cuando sus dedos entraron en contacto con su superficie la impresión de una angustia terrible, asfixiante, se apoderó de su ánimo, dejándole sin esperanzas. Esa misma noche, una visión que no recordaría del todo le consumió en pesadillas.

La voz de una mujer sería lo único que quedaría grabado siempre en su memoria.

' _Estás tomando un camino que yo no puedo seguir…'._

-o-

"Este cuerpo que usas, en realidad no es tuyo".

"¡Muy bien! Eres muy hábil para distinguir entre los planos de la Fuerza".

Ben frunció más el ceño con la respuesta, empeñado en entender un enigma que no parecía sino complicarse a cada momento. Se había vuelto una rutina sentarse a conversar con Hir Kassal por unos minutos siempre que estaba de visita en el Templo. De alguna forma el viejo parecía saber dónde encontrarle y cuándo tenía tiempo disponible. Pero eso no era tan sorprendente como la sospecha que acababa de confirmar.

"¿Cómo es eso posible?" preguntó por fin sin poder ocultar su desconcierto.

"En el lado oscuro se encuentra la puerta hacia muchas habilidades que trascienden lo que un Jedi puede enseñarte" su voz tomó entonces ese tono peculiar que Ben mentalmente etiquetaba como Snoke, tan diferente era a la voz avejentada pero chirriante del viejo político Hir Kassal.

"Pero el lado oscuro puede destruirte" refutó, desconfiando enseguida de la sonrisa que acompañó tal afirmación.

"Puede, solo si tienes miedo de enfrentarte a ti mismo, tal y como eres".

"Luke dice que debemos reconocer la oscuridad que hay en todos nosotros, pero no dejarnos dominar por ella".

"Reconocer no es aceptar. No puedes comprender por completo la Fuerza si te quedas siempre en la luz".

Ben miró por un rato el perfil del hombre sentado a su lado, antes de contestar. Él había pensado mucho en esto luego de largas conversaciones con Luke sobre su abuelo. "Hablas de aceptar la dualidad interna y encontrar un balance…".

"¡No! Hablo de tomar control" gruñó, cerrando su puño con fuerza.

Entonces Ben se sintió verdaderamente descolocado por primera vez desde que comenzaron estas charlas, mientras que Snoke se volvía hacia él, acercando más su rostro. Ben encontró que no podía apartar la mirada de aquellos ojos hundidos pero llenos de vida.

"Escúchame bien, Ben Solo, porque esto no te lo dirá ningún Jedi: La luz solo te permite seguir la voluntad de la Fuerza. En cambio en la Oscuridad, eres tú quien determina esa voluntad".

Ben sintió entonces como si le quitarán una venda de los ojos, que le aligeró la cabeza como si esta hubiera pesado una tonelada. En ese momento recordó a aquel niño de ocho o nueve años que había sido, tratando de encontrar un asidero para soportar el torbellino en su interior, mientras su madre le decía incesante que solo tenía que dejarse llevar… pero cuando lo hacía todo explotaba a su alrededor, la Fuerza lastimándole como si tratara de partirle en mil pedazos.

Siempre a merced de la Fuerza. Siempre su esclavo. Siempre solo…

"Si quieres estar completo, tener el control, debes entregarte al lado oscuro". La extraña urgencia en la voz de Snoke le trajo al presente y a la revelación que por fin ponía orden en su interior.

Ben tenía más preguntas quemándole la lengua cuando lo sintió. La presencia de su Tío se aproximaba a ellos y estaba más cerca de lo que se sentía cómodo permitiendo, considerando el tema que discutían.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Hir Kassal estaba poniéndose de pie, riéndose con una afabilidad completamente ajena al embrujo de Snoke.

"Esa historia tendrá que quedar para otra oportunidad… ¡Oh Luke! Vaya que tienes un sobrino muy curioso, ¿eh?"

Para Ben sería la curiosidad y no el miedo, lo que iniciaría su camino hacia el lado oscuro.

-o-

"Últimamente conversas mucho con Hir Kassal", Luke comentó de manera casual, mientras observaba a su sobrino no sin inquietud. Algo que no podía precisar comenzaba a ocupar sus pensamientos. Mientras que Ben caminaba a su lado con desparpajo, ya de su misma estatura con solo 13 años.

"Es divertido" contestó enseguida sin perder el ritmo. "Conoce muchas historias de la vieja República".

El camino que seguían estaba desierto. Luke parecía conducirles hacia el Templo sin verdadera prisa por llegar.

"Tú no confías en él". Fue una afirmación más que una pregunta y Ben se sintió satisfecho cuando Luke no pudo ocultar la sorpresa en su rostro.

"No es tan sencillo… Tu madre le ha tenido siempre en alta estima". Lo que no era una negativa tampoco. En general todos los emisarios y políticos de la Republica le fastidiaban bastante, no había ninguna razón para sentir especial animosidad hacia Hir Kassal. "Con los políticos siempre hay que tener cuidado", remató vagamente.

"¿Lo encuentras extraño, entonces?"

Ben le miró entonces con tanta atención, que Luke aceleró el paso de manera inconsciente volviendo el rostro hacia el camino. Ben estaba desesperado, tratando de encontrar algo que le indicase que Luke podía ver a Snoke por lo que era en realidad tras la máscara que lucía como Hir Kassal.

"Es solo un político más…" contestó al final, encogiendo de hombros.

Ben bajó su mirada al camino frente a sus pies. Luke estaba ciego ante el verdadero poder que hacía del lado oscuro un arte sin paralelo. Y lo que le había revelado Snoke esa misma tarde lo explicaba: Luke estaba atado a la voluntad de la Fuerza y Snoke era quien doblegaba esa voluntad a su alrededor, haciéndolo invisible por completo a los ojos de un Jedi.

Entonces, y por primera vez desde que llegó al Templo hacía ya tres años, Ben se sintió verdaderamente decepcionado de su Tío, de una manera tan fundamental y profunda, de la que ya nunca se recuperaría.

Cuando estuvo solo en su habitación miró el nuevo regalo que le había dejado Snoke –también rutinario se había vuelto la entrega de discretos paquetes en sus encuentros.

Esta vez era una nota con una invitación que Ben no tenía ninguna oportunidad de resistir.

"Medianoche. Camino Sur, Milla 15.- Tú también tienes este poder".

-o-

Yavin 4 era un planeta peculiar sin duda. Una amalgama excéntrica entre lo moderno y lo rural que parecía reflejar la actitud de sus gentes: comedidos en aceptar lo nuevo, fanáticos en preservar lo tradicional.

Este planeta no había puesto ninguna resistencia al Imperio y el Imperio poco tenía que hacer allí que fuese relevante para su campaña constante de control. El saqueo y la destrucción del viejo Templo Jedi –donde ahora Luke daba nueva vida al ancestral culto de la Fuerza– fue lo único que trascendió en las noticias galácticas como parte de la purga iniciada con la Orden 66.

La ventaja de vivir en un planeta estancado todavía en la era pre-republicana era evidente para Ben mientras se acercaba al punto de encuentro que había estipulado Snoke. No había mucho control oficial o vigilancia y nadie se metía en los asuntos ajenos.

Así que nadie cuestionó el por qué un joven de trece años vestido de aprendiz vagaba por las calles del pueblo costero cerca de la medianoche; a nadie preocupó que figuras desconocidas le abordasen haciéndolo subir a un vehículo. Nadie tampoco le vería descender las escaleras que conducían al muelle, bajo el cual Snoke le esperaba.

El oleaje golpeando contra las rocas lo recibió con un constante rumor que lejos de relajarle, le puso más nervioso de lo que ya estaba. A pesar de ello cuando estuvo frente a Snoke levantó la barbilla y mantuvo la mirada firme en el hombre que ahora le prometía respuestas y un camino del que sabía, no habría retorno.

Cuando estuvo de regreso, tendido en su catre horas después, Ben se hizo una promesa a sí mismo:

' _Ni luz ni oscuridad, yo encontraré mi propio camino'_.

Esa noche, Ben tuvo un sueño inusual. El primero de una serie que, en tres años le llevaría a liderar los Caballeros de Ren.

Y en tres años más, a destruirlo todo.

-o-

 _Ben se llevó las manos al cuello instintivamente, pero no había nada allí más que una sensación fantasma que parecía asfixiarle._

" _Es normal" dijo Snoke, quien le estudiaba con atención a su lado. "No lo recuerdas, pero tú mismo ya has pasado por esto, cuando eras apenas un niño"._

 _Ben forzó sus manos a descender a cada lado de su cuerpo, los puños apretados disimulando el leve tremor que le sacudía. Quería apartar la mirada pero era imposible. La revelación de que él mismo había sido sujeto al horror que ahora presenciaba, no le sorprendió verdaderamente. De alguna forma siempre lo había sabido. Algo estaba mal con él. Estaba roto, defectuoso, y ahora sabía que Snoke era quien le había quitado el tapón a su locura._

" _Eres excepcional Ben Solo. Has sobrevivido a una prueba a la que pocos pueden aspirar. Has obtenido un poder increíble y aún hay más a tu alcance"._

 _Ben sentía que el corazón va a salírsele del pecho, porque lo que veía con sus ojos su cuerpo lo recordaba y su mente sobreponía con imágenes de su propia experiencia._

 _Frente a él un joven, no mucho mayor en años, había sido estrangulado con la Fuerza hasta que su corazón se detuvo. Su cuerpo estaba muerto mientras su mente seguía viva, alimentada no por sangre y oxígeno, sino por el flujo corrupto de la Fuerza de quienes a su alrededor sintonizaban en él una melodía disonante y cruel, tan diferente a la nota de meditación a la que se había acostumbrado en el Templo._

 _Para su propio horror, Ben se encontró sintonizando también, encontrando en esta nota musical otro tipo de alivio que hasta entonces no sabía que necesitaba, más básico e instintivo. Algo salvaje se revolvió en su vientre y le calentó las entrañas. Cuando se dio cuenta que se había puesto duro en los pantalones se dejó caer de rodillas. La vergüenza y excitación luchando con su necesidad de consumirlo todo._

" _Muy bien, bien…"._

 _A sus espaldas la voz de Snoke le encadenaba, forzando en su mente el resto de los recuerdos olvidados de aquella tarde en Kyrnik, cuando su madre y padre le perdieron de vista tan solo unos segundos… y para siempre._

" _La vida eterna es tuya, Benjamín Solo, porque tú, al igual que yo, ya estás muerto"._

 _No hubo sorpresa, sino resignación en su ánimo._

 _Estaba muerto. Tanto como el joven frente a él. Muerto en vida…_

 _En ello no encontró sino la justificación faltante a cómo se había sentido desde siempre. Ajeno a la realidad. Desconectado del mundo tal y como otros lo experimentaban._

 _Solo._

 _Siempre solo._

" _Ahora debes probar los límites de lo posible y terminar lo que tu abuelo empezó. Está en tu sangre. Eres un Skywalker, después de todo"._

 _Ben sintió la huesuda mano de Snoke asirle por la cabeza, los dedos apretando inclementes y abriéndole más al fluir del lado oscuro a su alrededor. Era imposible de resistir. Su cuerpo se arqueó al máximo, su entrepierna húmeda con una descarga continua de semen y luego de orina._

 _Toda luz se apagó de sus ojos, y Ben se sintió caer al vacío por una eternidad._

-o-

NDA: No tengo teorías extraordinarias acerca de quién es Snoke, pero me parece que él tiene parte del secreto de la inmortalidad con el que Palpaltine terminó de seducir a Anakin en su momento. Pero no tiene todas las piezas y por ello su obsesión con Ben, para que continúe lo que su abuelo empezó…

Eso o Anakin hacía unos mojitos brutales, Snoke quiere la receta, solo Ben puede completarla… (¡?)


	5. Difícil de ver, el futuro es

**05.**

 **.Difícil de ver, el futuro es**

"¡QUÉ! ¿De nuevo?"

"De nuevo".

Rey se tragó un gruñido de frustración. Esta era la centésima vez que Luke le hacía repetir el mismo movimiento, sin darle ninguna pista del por qué. Si le preguntaban a ella, ya lo tenía más que aprendido. Sus posturas precisas al milímetro, la empuñadura del sable firme entre sus manos, la Fuerza fluyendo a su alrededor de manera natural como un río en su caudal.

Cada vez que el sable de luz pasaba zumbando de un lado a otro, bloqueando y cortando un enemigo imaginario, Rey se sentía más y más segura de que estaba lista para continuar avanzando en su entrenamiento.

Su maestro, sin embargo, no parecía compartir la misma opinión. No había terminado de ejecutar la primera serie del movimiento cuando su voz ronca la interrumpió bruscamente.

"No. De nuevo. Desde el principio".

Rey se volvió sobre sí misma el sable en sus manos apretado con más fuerza de la necesaria. Su maestro estaba unos metros más adelante, sentado con las piernas cruzadas sobre un montón de equipo apilado a un lado del hangar en la nueva Base de la Resistencia. La capucha de su abrigo le ocultaba parcialmente el rostro dejado solo su barba, desordenada y gris, como referencia de su estado de ánimo.

"¡Debes estar bromeando!"

Luke inclinó a un lado la cabeza por toda respuesta y Rey sintió ganas de cortársela, leyenda Jedi o no.

"¡Tenemos en esto horas! ¡Me has hecho repetir el mismo movimiento sin parar y ni siquiera me has dicho qué es lo que estoy haciendo mal!"

"No estás haciendo nada mal".

"No estoy ha-" Rey abrió la boca por varios segundos, atascada por completo en el aparente sin sentido. "¿Cómo has dicho?"

"He dicho que no estás hacien-"

"No, te escuche la primera vez," le cortó, una mano en el aire temblando levemente. "Si no lo estoy haciendo mal…" Rey se forzó a hablar despacio, enunciando cada palabra con claridad, "¿por qué estoy repitiendo lo mismo sin parar?"

"Como Jedi, eres una excelente piloto".

¡Y allí iba de nuevo! Respuestas crípticas de las que Rey nunca lograba sacar nada en claro, no importaba cuánta _'paciencia'_ pusiera, ni cuánto tiempo _'meditara en ello'_. Pero esta vez, la joven chatarrera no se iba a rebajar a pedir más explicaciones. Esta vez, ella le iba a tomar la delantera en la batalla de voluntades con su maestro… o algo así.

"Vale, de acuerdo, me voy entonces a meditar sobre tus sabias palabras que no significan nada para mí, mientras contemplo fijamente al infinito y todo eso".

Rey se dio la vuelta echando a andar enseguida, deseosa de entrar de nuevo en la Base y poner tanta distancia entre ella y Luke como fuese físicamente posible. Lo cual resultaba siempre más complicado de lo que parecía, conociendo al personaje y su irritante facilidad para fastidiar sus planes. De hecho, no había dado más de cinco pasos cuando la voz de Luke le alcanzó de nuevo.

"Tomas control de la fuerza hasta que tus limitaciones obligan a la fuerza a tomar control de ti".

Rey se volvió como un latigazo, con la objeción lista en la punta de la lengua, pero Luke no había terminado.

"Y cuando la fuerza toma el control, solo tus sentimientos más puros determinan el camino que tomas".

Rey permaneció con la boca abierta unos segundos, la respuesta abortada antes de salir. Si antes se sentía frustrada, ahora estaba profundamente confundida. Luke la miraba con paciencia y una mal disimulada sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios.

"¿No es eso acaso lo que debe ocurrir?" dijo por fin, tratando de encontrar la lógica en todo lo que Luke le había dicho. "Un Jedi usa la Fuerza como una herramienta pero también es el canal a través del cual la Fuerza expresa su voluntad".

"¿Y quién controla tu voluntad?"

La joven sacudió la cabeza. La mayor parte del tiempo Luke le hacía sentir que hablaban en círculos, como un perro persiguiendo su propia cola; el tiempo restante, le hacía sentir lenta e inadecuada, como si estuviese hablando en otro idioma que ella no lograba descifrar. Cuando se sentía particularmente vengativa, pensaba que Luke simplemente se lo inventaba todo y que él estaba tan perdido como la maldita isla en la que le encontró.

Cuando finalmente volvió sus ojos hacia el viejo maestro Jedi, Rey encontró que ya no tenía nada que decir. Estaba estancada y sabía que si hablaba no iba a poder contenerse, diciendo algo de lo que sin duda iba a arrepentirse.

Luke por su parte parecía lejos de haber terminado. "Recuerda tu fracaso en Ahch-To… ambos fracasos".

¡Y cómo carajo los iba a olvidar! Luke no perdía oportunidad para recordárselo, a lujo de detalles de ser posible.

El primero, en la estúpida cueva, con su estúpida visión.

El segundo… _ÉL_

Kylo Ren.

Cuando el infame asesino de la Primera Orden dio con el paradero de ambos en Ahch-To, Rey se sintió enseguida confiada de poder derrotarle de nuevo y esta vez, saldar la deuda que había quedado pendiente. Vengar la muerte a Han Solo le quitaba más horas de sueño de las que quería admitir.

En cambio, el resultado había sido más que inesperado: perder un brazo y caer de un precipicio hacia un mar embravecido en donde casi murió ahogada, era lo opuesto a cómo se había imaginado este particular reencuentro.

Rey le dirigió la mirada más sucia que pudo al viejo Jedi, tragándose todos los improperios que amenazaban con desatarse si continuaba en su presencia.

Reanudando su camino al interior de la Base, Rey se preguntó, no por primera vez, si el camino que seguía era el correcto.

Porque más que caminar, se sentía en caída libre y sin posibilidad de detenerse...

El precipicio en Ahch-To, eterno a sus espaldas.

Sobre ella, la mirada de Ren, el ancla.

-o-

Finn estaba muy inquieto y se le notaba.

Tamborileaba los dedos sin parar. Movía su peso de un pie a otro. Su miraba no encontraba un asidero en nada.

A su lado, Poe hacía tal contraste, que ambos parecían estar en galaxias diferentes.

El piloto permanecía inmóvil, de piernas abiertas y brazos relajados a sus costados. Su mirada atenta estaba fija sobre la General Leia Organa, el asomo de una sonrisa en sus labios, irresistible a todos los ojos.

Finn quería pensar que la diferencia entre ellos se trataba solo de sus temperamentos, tan diferentes como eran complementarios. Pero en el fondo, él sabía la razón detrás de su constante nerviosismo.

A pesar de todo los que había logrado desde su deserción, Finn no se sentía cómodo como parte de la Resistencia. Una especie de paranoia permanente le perseguía, obligándole a estar alerta y mirar sobre su hombro constantemente. El fantasma de la Primera Orden y de su pasado parecía tener un peso específico sobre sus hombros, del que no se lograba desprender.

Escapar de una organización extremista para caer en la opuesta, tampoco le hacía sentir mejor acerca de sus elecciones y su futuro.

Había días donde lo llevaba mejor que en otros. Sin embargo, el actual agravante de su paranoia, de pie frente a ellos, tenía muchos nombres:

La General. La Princesa. La Senadora.

La mujer responsable por un movimiento que ahora, como décadas atrás, luchaba por restaurar el orden en una galaxia en caos. Leia Organa bien podía ser pequeña en estatura, pero Finn se sentía intimidado como si estuviese frente a un gigante a punto de aplastarle bajo su bota.

Ahora, mientras escuchaba a Leia y Poe intercambiar información de último momento sobre la misión, Finn trató de calmar sus nervios enfocando su atención en el pequeño hangar y la nave que estaba por abordar. Cinco soldados, tan disimiles entre sí como él mismo lo era respecto a ellos, les acompañarían en el viaje a Umbara. Viéndoles terminar de cargar los suministros necesarios, Finn no pudo evitar seguir en la misma línea de pensamiento autodestructivo: cómo era posible que no conociera a estas personas más allá del saludo ocasional de cortesía, luego de más de un año en la Resistencia. Fuera de Poe y Rey, Finn no había hecho otros amigos y no por falta de ganas.

Finn sentía que todas sus interacciones estaban teñidas por su pasado. Era inevitable cuando todos sabían quién era y lo que había hecho. Era estúpido, pero no podía evitar sentir que sus compañeros en la resistencia no veían más allá del metafórico uniforme de Stormtrooper que a veces sentía tatuado sobre su piel.

Y tal vez, tampoco podían ver más allá del traidor, traicionando de nuevo en el futuro…

"No se preocupe General" dijo Poe, alzando la voz al tiempo que un codazo bien apuntado hizo contacto con las costillas de Finn. "Seguro daremos con el problema"

"Claro, claro... seguro General" alcanzó a decir, sin mucho éxito en disimular su total desconexión con la conversación.

"Espero que lleguemos al fondo de este asunto cuanto antes. Si algo ha ocurrido a nuestros aliados en Umbara… estaremos en problemas".

Finn podía ver la línea de preocupación en la frente de la General hacerse más profunda a medida que su expresión delataba sus temores. La base en Umbara no sería la primera ni la última en caer. Los ataques de la Primera Orden eran tan sistemáticos como certeros y la persecución constante había hecho mella en la Resistencia durante los últimos meses.

¿A dónde vamos?"

Todos se volvieron hacia la voz de la recién llegada. "No importa, igual me voy con ustedes". Rey no les dio oportunidad a contestar cuando ya estaba sobre ellos, toda sonrisas y palmadas amigables.

"¡Hey!" Finn le abrazó enseguida, su cuerpo relajando gran parte de la tensión que le apretaba. Poe por su parte, parecía algo más renuente a aceptar la repentina llegada sin explicaciones.

"¿Quieres venir con nosotros?" inquirió.

"Claro, será divertido que salgamos todos juntos por una vez".

"Pensé que tú estabas…".

"¿Entrenando? Sí, día y noche sin parar", dijo al tiempo que se volvía a ver a Leia. "Y es justo por eso que quiero acompañarles. Tengo que poner distancia o, me disculpa General, pero voy a arrancarle la cabeza a su hermano".

Era evidente que Leia luchaba por impedir que se le escapase algún comentario inapropiado tras la sonrisa malamente contenida en sus labios. Si alguien se había ganado la confianza y el cariño incondicional de Leia Organa, esa era Rey. Mientras que su famoso _hermano_ , era una fuente continua de exasperación –y conversación– para ambas.

"Muy bien, no veo motivo para que no vayas".

"¡Está decidido entonces!" dijo Finn, su entusiasmo por la misión creciendo exponencialmente con la compañía sorpresiva de Rey.

Lo que Finn no sabía es que en el viaje de regreso, parte de ese pasado que tanto le perseguía, volvería con él.

-o-

Nubes de vapor se filtraban constantemente por la puerta entreabierta del baño.

En el ambiente más frío de la habitación se condensaban con rapidez, desapareciendo en graciosas figuras danzando al vaivén de la corriente.

Kylo miraba todo esto desde su catre con un interés inusual. Tendido a todo lo largo, su piel desnuda brillando aún con la humedad de la ducha que le había limpiado de los rigores del día.

En la aparente seguridad de su habitación, en la soledad de la penumbra, su mente se dispersaba voluntariamente como esas nubes, pasando de un pensamiento a otro sin aferrarse a ninguno, pero contemplándolo todo con intensidad.

' _Quítate la máscara'._

' _¿Qué crees que verás si lo hago?'_

' _El rostro de mi hijo'._

Kylo podía ver ahora el rostro del hombre que había sido su padre con tanta claridad como aquel día. Han Solo tenía ese brilló de terquedad en los ojos que tanto le había fastidiado cuando niño. Ese inconfundible: _'vas a hacer lo que yo diga te guste o no, compañero'_ que invariablemente les metía en problemas a todos.

" _Tu hijo se ha ido. Él era débil y tonto como su padre. Así que lo destruí"._

" _¡No! Eso es lo que Snoke quiere hacerte creer. Pero no es cierto. ¡Mi hijo está vivo!"_

' _No'_ , pensó Kylo en ese momento con algo de lástima. _'Tú no tienes idea de lo muerto que estoy'._

Recordando la desesperación y determinación de su padre en aquel momento, un vacío se abrió de nuevo en su estómago, tanto como en aquel día. Cuando todas las inseguridades, los reproches, los miedos que desde siempre le atormentaron subieron por su garganta tratando de escapar.

' _Estoy siendo desgarrado… Quiero ser libre de este dolor. Sé lo que debo hacer, pero no sé si tengo la fuerza para hacerlo. ¿Me ayudarías?'_

' _Sí. Cualquier cosa.'_

Kylo buscó de nuevo, en el recuerdo de ese momento, todas las respuestas que aún le evadían. Sintió el fantasma del forcejeo de manos más débiles tratando de quitarle la empuñadura de su sable. Volvió a ver el horror reflejado en ojos desgastados, la comprensión y luego una mínima medida de resignación, antes de teñirse de rojo.

El amor, absoluto e incondicional, vendría luego. En la firmeza de sus facciones, en su silencio ante el dolor, en la mirada sostenida sin parpadear.

Kylo casi no escuchó los gritos en la distancia, en sus oídos una tormenta en mar picado se había desatado. El mundo había desaparecido más allá del rostro contraído de su padre, hermoso por fin a sus ojos.

' _Gracias'._

Tan pronto esa palabra dejó sus labios, Kylo sintió una debilidad extenderse por todo su cuerpo, como si huesos y músculos estuviesen hechos de goma. Cuando apartó el sable, los dedos de su padre acariciando su rostro, incandescentes, dejaron rastros de luz a su paso, marcándole tanto como la cicatriz que ahora atravesaba su rostro.

La Fuerza en su interior se desplomó entonces a la misma velocidad que el cuerpo de su padre cayendo por fin al vacío bajo sus pies.

Kylo tocó entonces sus cicatrices, la visible y la invisible recorriendo su mejilla, buscando inconscientemente el puente entre ambas.

Matar a Han Solo no había tenido el efecto esperado; al menos no de inmediato. Quizás por ello la escena se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza cada vez que daba libertad a sus pensamientos. Entender lo ocurrido se había convertido en su principal motivación y sabía, la pieza faltante para resolver el enigma que más le intrigaba desde que Snoke había plantado en su cabeza la idea de culminar con el trabajo de su abuelo.

La única conclusión que Kylo había sacado de todo el asunto, era que él ya no necesitaba más de la guía de Snoke.

Su camino y el de sus Caballeros de Ren, iba ahora en otra dirección. Una que le acercaría a las respuestas que quería y, de nuevo, a la luz.

Kylo se puso de pie, estirándose tan largo era, sus dedos rozando el techo. Un par de zancadas y estaba frente a la ventana, mirando la tormenta azotar la permanente oscuridad de Umbara. En su mente, las imágenes de su visión se superponían a la realidad inminente de su próximo encuentro con la infame chatarrera. De una desconocida enterrada en un basurero planetario a la clave de todos sus desvelos.

Una exhalación entre risa e incredulidad se le escapó. Este era un camino que él no había visto venir jamás, pero era uno que iba a recorrer como todos los anteriores: hasta sus últimas consecuencias.

-o-

Un diluvio les recibió en la penumbra de Umbara.

El planeta conocido por su falta de sol tanto como por el mal clima –y mal carácter de sus gentes– era mucho peor que todo lo que Rey imaginado en el vuelo hasta allí.

Tan pronto puso pie en el planeta una sensación de angustia inexplicable se apoderó de su ánimo y le hizo pensar enseguida en su maestro.

'… _solo tus sentimientos más puros determinan el camino que tomas'._

El panorama que encontraron al aterrizar tampoco era muy alentador. El complejo de edificios industriales frente a ellos, desde donde operaba el Equipo Xelin, sus aliados en Umbara, estaba en llamas, la lluvia haciendo poco por contener la violencia de su infierno. El ruido inconfundible de una batalla se escuchaba tanto en el interior como desde el otro lado del masivo edificio.

Lo bueno, era que no habían detectado señales de la Primera Orden hasta el momento. Lo malo, era que Umbara era conocido por la violencia de sus luchas entre clanes rivales, y todo apuntaba a que estaban a punto de entrar en medio de una.

"Vamos a dividirnos en dos grupos" Poe comenzó a dar órdenes con urgencia y Rey se obligó a apartar la mirada de las llamas y de su contemplación interna para concentrarse en la tarea presente.

"Finn, quiero que tú y Rey vayan con Serdav y Djaza y hagan un rastreo rápido en el edificio, busquen sobrevivientes del Equipo Xelin y cualquier fuente de inteligencia que se pueda rescatar de este desastre".

Finn asintió al igual que el resto del equipo su acuerdo con las instrucciones. Rey se obligó a sonreír y asentir, una puntada de dolor subiendo por su brazo derecho.

"El resto viene conmigo a asegurar el perímetro, nos vemos del otro lado en veinte".

"Tengan cuidado". Rey dijo finalmente mirando a Poe y luego a Finn por unos segundos. Ambos hombres intercambiaron luego una mirada que decía claramente que habían entendido el mensaje: algo más de lo que era evidente estaba ocurriendo en Umbara. La chatarrera hubiera querido decirles más pero hasta el momento ni ella misma sabía que pasaba más allá de la persistente angustia y algo familiar… algo…

"Rey".

Una mano firme descendió sobre el hombro de Rey, devolviéndola al presente. Poe ya se movía con su equipo en la distancia y ella tenía seis pares de ojos mirándola, expectantes. Los de Finn con un extra de preocupación.

"Estoy bien, vamos".

Empuñando su sable Rey tomó la delantera, seguida de Serdav con su infinita provisión de armas que parecían imposibles de cargar por una sola persona y Djaza, experta en extracción de información y sabotaje, llevando equipo y más explosivos de los que parecía prudente. Finn cerraba la retaguardia, su confiable blaster en mano.

Entrar al edificio no fue problema. Desde el lado norte las llamas no habían alcanzado aún el lobby principal ni muchos de los depósitos de materiales. El lado de las oficinas y los talleres estaban en su mayoría inaccesibles por el incendio. Djaza no perdió tiempo en conectarse a la estación más cercana, tratando de recuperar lo posible.

"Tiene que haber forma de salvar algo de este equipo", La frustración de Serdav era evidente en su voz. Mucho de lo que estaba por quemarse eran suministros vitales para la resistencia.

"Tal vez, si logramos contener el incendio". Finn miraba a su alrededor buscando una posible solución al dilema que enfrentaban, cuando inconfundibles disparos de blaster retumbaron pasillo abajo hacia el lado sur. "Aún pueden haber sobrevivientes" concluyó, aún más preocupado.

"Finn, ustedes traten de salvar lo que se pueda, yo voy a despejar el camino hasta el punto de encuentro con Poe". Rey no esperó a escuchar la confirmación de Finn, corriendo enseguida en dirección a los disparos.

Había algo más que le daba velocidad a sus pies y destreza a sus movimientos y que poco tenía que ver con el deseo de completar la misión. Rey sentía una urgencia vibrar en su cabeza como si estuviera llegando tarde a una cita importante. Una curiosidad incontrolable por entender el pulso tras sus costillas, que parecía tirar de ella en dirección desconocida.

Pero sobre todo sentía miedo. Miedo que crecía al mismo ritmo que el dolor intenso de su brazo derecho… o donde su brazo derecho solía estar, para ser más precisos.

En retrospectiva, poco recordaría de los obstáculos que tuvo que vencer en el camino hasta la salida del complejo; del horror que sintió al ver la extensión del enfrentamiento, los cuerpos de decenas de hombre tendidos en el suelo bajo la incesante tormenta; del ruido ensordecedor de la batalla: tiros, golpes, gritos, gemidos, y el agua cayendo como un castigo desde el cielo.

Lo que Rey no podría olvidar ni al cabo de mil años, era como su cuerpo se paralizó cuando uno de los combatientes, un soldado de algún Clan por su vestimenta, se lanzó corriendo hacia ella tan pronto la vio, un mazo en la mano que chorreaba con la sangre y sesos de quienes le encontraron antes que ella.

El mundo se redujo a ese solo momento: la figura avanzando entre la penumbra y el torrencial aguacero, el sable inservible en su puño agarrotado, sus pies torpes topando con un cuerpo a sus espaldas y cayendo sobre él.

Enseguida, el hombre estaba sobre ella, levantando el brazo, listo para descerebrarla y ella no podía ni moverse, ni gritar, ni defenderse. Solo contemplar su propia muerte, inexplicable y estúpida.

Rey estaba por encontrarse con su destino, teñido de un rojo que no era el de su sangre, sino el del sable crepitante e inestable de Kylo Ren, atravesando a su atacante y salvándole la vida.

De inmediato un vacío se abrió donde su estómago estaba normalmente. ¡Rey había visto esto antes! La visión en el castillo de Maz, la primera vez que tocó el sable que aun empuñaba.

"¡Rey!"

La voz de Poe fue como una descarga eléctrica sin conexión a tierra. Rey parpadeó varias veces, pero Kylo seguía allí, sobre ella, su altura imposible y su máscara tan inquietantes como siempre.

Tras Kylo, Poe estaba de rodillas con las manos en la cabeza, a buena distancia de ella. Un inconfundible Caballero de Ren le tenía sometido junto con cuatro hombres que Rey no reconoció. A lo lejos, los restantes Caballeros de Ren daban cuenta de los que todavía luchaban o quienes intentaban huir del lugar.

Como pudo Rey se puso de pie, forzando su cuerpo a moverse. Tan pronto tuvo los pies plantados firmes sobre el terreno, activó el sable, su luz azul dándole un alivio inmediato en medio del terror y la impotencia que acababa de experimentar.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó Rey sin mucho sentido. Ella sabía bien lo que Kylo Ren y la Primera Orden hacían allí: destruir a la Resistencia era su principal objetivo.

"¿Por qué te sorprende?" la voz modulada le respondió, haciéndola estremecer involuntariamente. "Tú has visto lo mismo que yo".

¡La visión! Rey había sospechado que entre ambos había coincidencias por la forma en que él le había hablado durante sus encuentros pasados, pero confirmarlo era más aterrador de lo que anticipaba.

"No sé de qué me hablas" Rey mintió asumiendo una postura de batalla, ambas manos cerrándose en torno a la empuñadura de su espada. Hablar con él era una pérdida de tiempo en lo que a ella concernía.

"Tú sabes lo que viene".

Rey pensó enseguida en las nuevas visiones que ocupaban su mente y que no había revelado ni siquiera a su maestro. Si compartían ésta y las anteriores… la verdad era demasiado terrible de contemplar.

Justo cuando se disponía a contestar con su sable en vez de con palabras, la voz de Finn rompió sobre el estrépito de la tormenta.

"¡Cuidado, Rey!"

Varios disparos sonaron a su derecha y Rey se volvió a tiempo para ver cada uno de los finos rayos de láser azul detenerse en el aire, quedando suspendidos entre el blaster de Finn y Kylo Ren.

Con un simple gesto de su mano, Kylo desvió los rayos hacia el suelo, al tiempo que el arma de Finn salía volando de sus manos hasta caer a los pies del maestro de los Caballeros de Ren, como si se tratara de un juguete descartado.

Finn comenzó a correr hacia ellos, solo para detenerse de manera tan abrupta como los disparos que había efectuado antes.

"¡Finn!" Rey gritó, impotente ante la captura de su compañero.

Kylo volvió su atención hacia ella. "La vida de tus amigos Rey, es mi regalo de buena voluntad".

"¿Buena voluntad? ¿Tú?" la chatarrera dejó salir una risotada fea al tiempo que se acomodaba nuevamente en posición de ataque.

"No sé qué pretendes ahora, pero no lo vas a conseguir" remató desafiante.

En respuesta, Kylo desactivó su sable y dirigió un gesto hacia los Caballeros de Ren, quienes enseguida comenzaron a retirarse.

Lo siguiente que Rey escuchó de boca del infame asesino frente a ella, era lo último que hubiese podido imaginar y lo peor que le podía pasar.

"He venido a entregarme, Rey".

-o-

NDA: Se acerca el estreno de TLJ y yo quería terminar esta historia antes, pero voy muy ajustada de tiempo. Mientras, evitar spoilers y acumular libros de sw por leer es mi nueva ocupación en la vida…


	6. Siente, no pienses… usa tu instinto

**06.**

 **.Siente, no pienses… usa tu instinto**

Rey no podía imaginar una circunstancia más incómoda que la de su actual predicamento.

Para mayor desgracia, ella era el blanco de todas las miradas. Como si tuviese las respuestas (o la culpa) de la sofocante situación en la que estaban atrapados todos los ocupantes de la nave. Lo que claro, solo la ponía más al borde de lanzarse por la ventanilla de evacuación al vacío del espacio profundo.

El único que parecía absolutamente tranquilo e imperturbable con todo el asunto era, por supuesto, el maldito de Kylo Ren.

Restringido con grilletes de energía en muñecas y tobillos, el infame Maestro de los Caballeros de Ren estaba sentado al fondo del área de carga, con un furibundo Serdav a su lado, apuntándole con tantas armas como podía sostener al mismo tiempo con suficiente precisión. Frente a él, Finn se paseaba inquieto de un lado a otro, alternando entre insultos velados y miradas asesinas que no tenían efectos visibles en su víctima. Poe no estaba mucho mejor, de brazos cruzados y sentado al otro lado del prisionero, mirando entre Ren y Rey como tratando de conectar puntos invisibles.

Rey se reacomodó en su asiento. Acompañar a sus amigos en esta misión había resultado ser un error y no veía la hora de regresar a la base. Su exasperante maestro era mil veces mejor que su actual tortura.

En el fondo, no le faltaban ganas de unirse a la fiesta de insultos de Finn, pero algo sobre la expresión serena en el rostro de Ren –tan ajena a su temperamental carácter– le descolocaba, haciéndole desear que le hubiesen dejado puesta la máscara en primer lugar. Estar tan cerca de él, ver sus facciones, duras pero juveniles a la vez, le hacía pensar en lo ocurrido cuando se conocieron _–el miedo inicial, su vulnerabilidad cuando él penetró su mente, su confusión cuando ella pudo hacer lo mismo, la compasión que desbordó sus sentidos cuando..._

Rey se obligó a abandonar esa línea de pensamiento, apretando los ojos y sacudiendo la cabeza. Cuando levantó el rostro se encontró con la mirada cómplice de Kylo y se maldijo mentalmente. El pulso tras sus costillas era ahora una presión permanente. Sea lo que eso significase, Rey estaba dispuesta a ignorarlo el resto de sus días en favor de un poco de paz mental.

"¿Debes creernos muy estúpidos si piensas que este truco te va a funcionar, no?"

La chatarrera se aferró a las palabras de Finn como un salvavidas en la tormenta creada dentro de su mente. La desconfianza hacía eco de lo que todos pensaban luego de la absurda e inesperada rendición de Kylo. Antes de partir habían discutido la posibilidad de que se hubiese entregado como excusa para conocer dónde se encontraba la nueva base de la Resistencia por lo que todas las precauciones estaban siendo tomadas para impedirlo. Pero igual Rey sabía –sin saber cómo– que ese no era su objetivo.

¿Por qué se había entregado entonces? ¿Acaso querían abrir algún tipo de negociaciones? Rey estaba segura que después de la destrucción de Hosnian Prime y el Senado de la Nueva República, nadie iba a querer negociar con un desquiciado como Snoke.

"¡Ni creas que te voy a perder de vista, mastodonte!".

"Basta Finn, por favor" Poe intervino por fin, frotando el puente de su nariz con fuerza. "Esto no nos ayuda".

"Pues a mí sí me ayuda, ya que no me dejan matarle de una vez". El ex - soldado se volvió a su amigo, una expresión genuinamente confundida en su rostro. "Puedo hacer que luzca como un accidente, si eso les hace sentir mejor".

"¡Finn!" Rey regañó con más intensidad de la que ameritaba. No que matar a Kylo fuese algo que ella misma no hubiese deseado antes, pero llevarlo a cabo solo les rebajaría a su nivel. Y Finn estaba por encima de eso, aunque él no parecía saberlo en su actual estado de indignación.

"¡Es una trampa Rey! Tú no crees realmente que él esté arrepentido" la vehemencia en sus palabras hacía eco a su férrea oposición cuando le tomaron prisionero. Entonces la discusión con Finn y el resto del equipo duró horas y solo una orden directa de la General logró romper con su voluntad de dejar el cadáver de Ren a cuenta de los carroñeros en Umbara.

"No, no lo creo" contestó Rey, con el ceño fruncido "pero a ninguno de nosotros nos toca decidir eso".

"Es cierto, sea cual sea su destino, está ahora en manos de la General Organa". Poe como siempre era la voz de la razón en medio del caos. Finn se llevó las manos a la cabeza, gruñendo por respuesta mientras reanudaba su ir y venir.

Rey exhaló pesadamente. Al menos ahora tendrían un poco de paz para…

"Han tenido que cambiarlo al nacer, ¡este malparido no puede ser su hijo!"

"¡Finn!" finalmente la chatarrera se puso de pie, acercándose a él en un par de zancadas. "¡Es suficiente!"

"Esto no está bien, Rey…" el susurro urgente de Finn le dio pausa. Rey podía ver que la preocupación en el rostro de su amigo iba más allá de la Resistencia o de su propio pasado con la Nueva Orden. Él estaba preocupado por ella. Inteligente y sensible a la Fuerza, Finn había comprendido enseguida lo que un nuevo enfrentamiento con Kylo Ren podía significar para ella.

Cuando el lado oscuro la seguía más de cerca que su propia sombra.

"¿Y qué es lo que quieres que yo haga?" Rey inquirió con igual urgencia, su voz en el mismo susurro conspirador que todos podían oír en el espacio reducido del área de carga.

"¡No lo sé! pero es lo opuesto a esto" Finn gesticuló en dirección a Kylo, con un desdén de concurso.

Rey puso ambas manos sobre los hombros de Finn y apretó con fuerza. "Por favor, Finn".

"Vale, vale, pero tú sabes que tengo razón…".

La chatarrera asintió enseguida y eso pareció satisfacerlo lo suficiente como para ir a sentarse al lado de Poe, cruzando los brazos en perfecta imitación de la postura de su compañero.

Rey miró entonces a Kylo y no se sorprendió de encontrar sus ojos ya puestos en ella. Un sentimiento que no pudo reconocer cruzó a través del vínculo que se había establecido entre ellos, sin explicación ni permiso, desde su primer encuentro. En contra de su mejor juicio, unas palabras que no había planificado salieron de su boca en una exhalación.

"Yo no sé lo que pretendes con esto, pero quiero que sepas que aún estas a tiempo de volver… Ben". El nombre salió no sin esfuerzo, sintiéndose ajeno en sus labios. El efecto fue instantáneo, rompiendo finalmente el férreo silencio de Kylo desde su rendición.

"No me llames así".

Rey se sobresaltó al escuchar su voz sin el filtro de su máscara por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

"Ese es tu nombre real, ¿no es cierto?"

"Ese era el nombre del niño que fui" contestó cerrando los ojos, el entrecejo fruncido con fuerza. "Un niño que murió a los seis años a manos de Snoke".

Rey miró enseguida a Poe y a Finn, encontrando solo su propia confusión y sorpresa reflejada en ambos. El maestro de los Caballeros de Ren se movió, irguiéndose en su asiento y demandando de vuelta toda la atención de Rey. Sus ojos, ahora abiertos y atentos, brillaban con una intensidad diferente.

"No… mi nombre es Kylo, no importa lo que resulte ser de mí, de aquí a que termines conmigo".

"¡Yo no voy a hacerte nada!" replicó, casi ofendida por la insinuación.

"Pero debes… porque yo voy a hacerlo contigo y nunca serás la misma".

Rey se alejó unos pasos dando un pequeño traspié, sin quitarle la vista de encima, apenas registrando como Finn se había puesto de pie, la boca abierta con evidente indignación.

"¿Te asusta eso?" Kylo preguntó, una sonrisa levantado las comisuras de sus labios.

"¡Yo soy quien va a asustar maldito!" el ex - soldado se le fue encima enseguida. Poe con sus reflejos de piloto apenas y logró detenerle, tomándolo por los brazos justo a tiempo. "¡Finn, no vale la pena, Finn!"

Rey contempló el forcejeo entre sus amigos como si ocurriera en otra dimensión. Sus ojos estaban atrapados en los de Kylo y le tomó un considerable esfuerzo el darle la espalda para romper la conexión.

De inmediato salió a toda velocidad en dirección a la carlinga de la nave. No estaba huyendo y no tenía miedo, o al menos eso se repitió mentalmente sin cesar hasta detenerse en un recodo, frente a la puerta que la separaba del resto de sus compañeros de misión, pilotando la nave. Le faltaba la respiración y su corazón latía tratando de taladrar sus costillas. Kylo era el prisionero esta vez, Rey se recordó a si misma sin mucho efecto. ¿Por qué parecía que él era quien estaba en control?

' _¿Te asusta eso?'_

¡Le aterraba!

No por enfrentar lo desconocido, o por temor a caer en el lado oscuro… sino por lo mucho que, si era sincera, lo deseaba.

Ceder por fin ante el impulso que latía tras sus costillas y ver qué tan profundo era el precipicio a sus espaldas.

No era natural, tanto como era inevitable.

En el fondo ella ya lo sabía. Tomase el camino que tomase, Kylo Ren la estaría esperando al final de todas las salidas.

Al comienzo de todas las entradas.

En el eco de sus pasos, hacia su destino.

-o-

Todo había procedido como Kylo Ren lo había previsto.

El enfrentamiento con Rey y sus amigos había resultado ser tan positivamente aburrido como había imaginado.

La rígida moralidad de sus limitadas conciencias le fastidiaba, la falta de visión sobre la complejidad del universo en sus elementos más esenciales, le resultaba casi vergonzosa. Al menos todo el asunto le había servido para confirmar algunos hechos importantes respecto a la chatarrera: su conexión con ella se había fortalecido, tanto que su sola presencia le calmaba, haciéndole más sencillo dominar la siempre violenta energía en su interior.

Kylo no podía dejar de sentir curiosidad sobre cómo su propia presencia estaría afectándole a ella. A juzgar por su expresión contrariada y movimientos nerviosos, el efecto era el inverso. Pero eso también pasaría, estaba seguro, cuando ella finalmente aceptase lo que él ya había admitido.

Su destino.

Aun cuando todo esto le complacía, no había tenido tiempo de analizarlo a fondo ante la inminencia del siguiente paso; del reencuentro con su madre, Leia Organa, Kylo solo tenía una certeza: volver a verla le iba a quebrar.

Y él tenía que desarmarse de nuevo, para luego reconstruirse pieza por pieza. Enfrentarla era un elemento vital en esto, sí, pero eso no lo hacía más sencillo para él.

Kylo tomó una profunda bocanada de aire antes de ponerse de pie. Este no sería diferente a otros tantos sacrificios que había hecho desde niño, tratando de controlar la tormenta en su interior. El descenso de la nave fue lento, los grilletes incomodando sus pasos. Era escoltado por cuatro guardias que le apuntaban con la confianza del que ignora que tienen un mero juguete en sus manos. Por un momento Kylo entretuvo la idea de hacer una demostración de su poder para enseñarles lo inútil que era detenerle, pero pronto abandonó la idea en cuanto su presencia le tomó por asalto, demandando toda su atención y robándole el aliento como un golpe directo en el plexo.

Una multitud le esperaba al desembarcar, ojos y rostros llenos de desprecio más que de curiosidad le seguían sin descanso. Rey había desaparecido unos pasos al frente, mezclándose entre los presentes a toda prisa por huir de él, mientras que sus amigos permanecían en alerta no muy lejos, expectantes de lo que estaba por venir.

Al llegar al final de la rampla de embarque, el mundo se cerró en torno a la luz que se aproximaba. La multitud se separaba frente a sus ojos, como doblegándose ante la corriente implacable de un río de pura energía. Leia Organa emergió como una Furia mitológica, lista para castigar a aquellos que traspasasen sus dominios.

Para entonces, Kylo sintió la misma debilidad que le había atacado cuando mató a su padre extenderse por sus extremidades y con inexplicable vergüenza miró a sus pies, incapaz de sostener la mirada de la mujer que se acercaba con su paso rápido y decisivo de siempre.

Leia se detuvo a centímetros de él, forzándole a cerrar los ojos.

El vacío a su alrededor se hizo más intenso. Estaba consciente del aliento contenido de la multitud, esperando ansiosos como zamuros hambrientos por carroña. El tiempo se alargaba entre ambos, mientras que la presencia de su madre parecía quemarle en su cercanía, como si fuese una llama viva contra su piel. Por un momento la vio claramente en su mente, su menudo tamaño en contra de su figura de algún modo le aplastaba, le comprimía devolviéndole a sus elementos más escenciales.

"¡Mírame a la cara!" la General demandó en ese tono que usaba exclusivamente con sus subordinados. No había nada allí de la madre que recordaba, a la que pudiera aferrase.

No sin aprehensión Kylo obedeció enseguida, apenas haciendo contacto con sus ojos, cuando los perdió. El sonido afilado de una cachetada le volteó la cara, haciendo un eco horrible en un silencio ahora triunfal, lleno de pequeños suspiros satisfechos.

Por alguna razón, este golpe le había dolido más que los cientos de otros que había recibido de puños más duros y brazos más fuertes. Los ojos le ardían bajo párpados apretados. Un vacío se abrió bajo sus pies, náuseas repentinas amenazando con hacerle caer.

Kylo no se atrevió a abrir los ojos de nuevo, aun cuando podía escuchar de nuevo aquellos pasos inconfundibles, alejándose de él y llevándose con ellos toda la luz que le quedaba.

Sus rodillas se doblaron entonces, en contra de su voluntad, y Kylo cayó al suelo, finalmente derrotado.

Pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que pudiese volver a ponerse de pie realmente, y mucho más antes de que pudiera volver a mirar a su madre al rostro.

-o-

"Las cosas no van a salir como piensas…".

"No presumas de saber lo que pienso". Leia contestó rápida, la lengua lista y afilada para responder a su hermano tan pronto le vio entrar por la puerta.

La General levantó el mentón, devolviendo la mirada dura que recibía por varios segundos en una guerra de voluntades que se estaba volviendo lamentablemente familiar entre ellos. Dándose media vuelta, comenzó a avanzar a paso acelerado hacia el centro de control. Esta era una conversación que no deseaba tener. No después de ver a su hijo por primera vez en diez años, la palma de su mano todavía ardiendo, como si estuviera expuesta en carne viva.

Además ella sabía lo que se venía. Desde que Luke había regresado, lejos de ser el aliado que ella esperaba se había convertido en un peso muerto a su lado. No solo se negaba a ayudarla, el viejo jedi estaba en desacuerdo en todas sus decisiones sobre la Resistencia, la Nueva República y hasta la Primera Orden.

Lo único en lo que coincidían era en Rey. La chatarrera era querida y protegida por ambos, y en su entrenamiento Leia veía todos los días crecer las esperanzas de su hijo.

Claro que las intenciones de Luke para entrenar de Rey no podían ser más opuestas. Por ello, Leia se guardaba sus expectativas y seguía adelante.

"Leia, por favor escúchame…".

La General se vio obligada a detenerse finalmente, cuando su hermano le cortó el paso con más rapidez de la que sus años parecían sugerir como posible, si él fuese una persona ordinaria.

"Crees que aún puedes salvarle, Leia, y no puedes". Luke se aproximó un paso, ambas manos levantadas en un gesto que intentaba apaciguarla. "Ben está más allá de ninguna redención".

"¿Ya no recuerdas lo me dijiste hace años en Endor? Que tenías que intentar salvar a Vader porque sabías que aún quedaba luz en él".

"Esto es diferente…"

"¿Lo es?" Leia dio un par de pasos obligándolo a retroceder. "¿O es tu resentimiento por lo que ocurrió en tu academia lo que escucho?".

Luke torció el rostro enseguida, los músculos en su mentón saltando rítmicamente.

"¡Vader no pudo matarme, pero él sí que pudo matar a Han, por si lo has olvidado!"

"Pero eso no significa que Ben no pueda ser salvado… si nuestro padre encontró algo de redención, yo me voy a encargar de que mi hijo también la encuentre". Leia trató de continuar su camino, consciente de que la conversación no iba a ningún lado, como siempre, pero Luke lo impidió, sujetándole por el brazo.

"Leia…"

"Han murió creyendo en esto, Luke…" con un movimiento brusco se liberó de su agarre, negándose a escuchar nada más. "¡Mi hijo no está perdido! A mi hermano, por el contrario, ya no estoy segura de que le conozco".

La General siguió su camino, dejando atrás las pocas esperanzas que aun guardaba en que el hermano que había perdido, regresase finalmente a casa.

-o-


	7. Me alegra que estés aquí para decirnos

**07.**

 **.Me alegra que estés aquí para decirnos estas cosas.**

Había una tensión constante en el ambiente.

La principal razón parecía ser el mal humor que dominaba a los gemelos Skywalker y que como una neblina perenne e insidiosa, se filtraba hasta el último rincón de la base dejándoles a todos con la imposible tarea de navegar alrededor de una inesperada animosidad en torno al tema más comentado de la resistencia:

¿Qué hacer con Kylo Ren?

El infame prisionero no había pronunciado palabra desde que fuera encerrado dos semanas atrás, en algún lugar de los sótanos de la base, en un viejo depósito readaptado como celda y reforzado con todo lo que la tecnología podía ofrecer.

Su aislamiento absoluto eran órdenes de la General. Nadie tenía contacto con él, salvo los androides asignados a sus necesidades básicas. Los guardias apostados a intervalos en toda el área eran rotados constantemente y tenían estrictamente prohibido interactuar con el prisionero.

Mientras tanto, del otro lado del universo, los miembros de un nuevo Senado –ahora en el exilio– debatían cómo sacarle provecho a un prisionero extremadamente valioso tanto como fuente de información como para posibles negociaciones con la Primera Orden. Por su parte Luke, junto con unos pocos líderes de la resistencia, abogaban activamente por su ejecución inmediata, lo que para la desgracia de Leia, parecía ser la opción más popular.

A Rey le gustaba pretender que ella no tenía un interés particular en el asunto, huyendo de cualquier conversación en la que salía a relucir el tema tan pronto como era posible sin ser maleducada. Para sus adentros, en cambio, la preocupación por el destino de Kylo se había vuelto un agobio constante en su vida. Noches sin dormir entre visiones incongruentes y pesadillas aterrorizantes. Días de entrenamiento monótono y una paranoia constante cada vez que veía a los ojos a su maestro, temiendo que él pudiese ver a través de ella como si fuese transparente… ver su conflicto interno, sus miedos, sus verdaderos deseos.

Deseos que ella misma no lograba comprender.

El hombre que veía en sus sueños era diferente al que se había entregado, al que había matado a Han Solo, al que había ofrecido ser su maestro en Star Killer, al que les había perseguido por toda la galaxia, al que le había cortado su brazo el Ahch-To… o tal vez todos eran el mismo, partido en mil pedazos por la Fuerza.

Rey apartó a un lado la pequeña pieza del compresor que llevaba media hora limpiando compulsivamente, la palma de su mano izquierda rosada por el continuo esfuerzo contra su mano mecánica. Así pasaba ahora todo su tiempo, escondida en el Halcón, reparando y limpiando componentes para mantenerse ocupada. Alejada de sus amigos, especialmente de Finn, cuya sola compañía la hacía sentir culpable de un crimen que cometía dentro de su mente.

En realidad todo el asunto la hacía sentir como si estuviese de regreso en Yakku, sola y aislada de todos los demás por razones de simple supervivencia. Su deseo de pertenecer, de ser parte de una familia, de tener un propósito, estaba ahora empañado por una inseguridad paralizante y el miedo de perderlo todo por algo que, ella sentía, estaba fuera de su control.

Rey se limpió el sudor del rostro, un resoplido de frustración pasando sonoramente por entre sus labios. Se preguntó entonces, no por primera vez, cuando se había vuelto tan cobarde. En el fondo ella estaba de acuerdo con Luke y Finn: el único destino apropiado para Kylo Ren se encontraba al final de un blaster.

El destino de Ben Solo, en cambio, le-

El suelo se sacudió, haciendo vibrar todo el Halcón a su alrededor. Rey se puso de pie enseguida dando un traspié con los componentes recién regados por el suelo. La onda expansiva le había calado hasta los huesos, el dolor ahora permanente tras sus costillas golpeándola con renovada venganza.

¡¿Qué había sido eso?!

Echando a correr hacia la salida del Halcón, Rey solo tenía claro dos cosas: una, esa no había sido una explosión ordinaria; insonora y violenta, la Fuerza estaba detrás de fenómeno. Lo segundo, lo sabían primero sus pies, que la conducían por instinto directamente hacia la celda de Kylo Ren, al otro lado de la base.

Cuando por fin llegó al comienzo de la estrecha rampla que descendía hacia el área oeste del sótano, Rey tuvo que luchar a codazos para abrirse paso entre los curiosos que ya se habían reunido tratando de ver lo que había sucedido, murmullos asustados dominando el ánimo de todos. Al fondo del largo pasadizo, Rey logró distinguir la figura de la General caminando a toda velocidad antes de perderse de vista en un recodo.

"Nadie puede pasar, el área está cerrada".

Uno de los guardias apostados en el perímetro de seguridad le detuvo con un empujón firme pero sin verdadera fuerza, obligándola un par de pasos hacia atrás de regreso con el resto de los curiosos. Rey solo atinó a mirarlo por unos segundos, incapaz de formular palabras, cuando el hombre se retiró a toda prisa abriéndole el paso con una innecesaria y exagerada reverencia, la Fuerza haciendo su voluntad antes de que ella misma hubiese pensado en hacerlo.

Ella iba a tener que sentarse a analizar esto en algún momento, porque visiones y deseos eran una cosa, pero la forma en que la Fuerza le respondía cuando su mente estaba con Kylo…

Pero eso sería en otro momento y lugar.

De momento, Rey bajó a toda carrera, apartando sus dudas por la más urgente sensación de necesidad que la animaba.

-o-

Kylo Ren estaba inconsciente, tendido en el suelo boca abajo, al fondo de lo que quedaba de su celda.

La explosión había abatido las triples puertas metálicas, doblándolas como si fueran de mantequilla. Parte de las paredes de piedra estaban derruidas, un agrietamiento señalando el camino que la destrucción había seguido, explotando hacia afuera, por pasillos llenos de escombros varios metros en ambas direcciones. La Fuerza había sacudido la infraestructura completa de la base hasta los cimientos y era una verdadera suerte que su violencia no hubiera hecho más daño que en el inmediato entorno de Kylo.

Luke Skywalker tomó nota de todo ello, siendo uno de los primeros en llegar al lugar.

No había sido, claro, por coincidencia; sus pasos distraídos llevándole cerca del área mientras pensaba intensamente en su sobrino. Aun así, su sorpresa no había sido menor ante una explosión descontrolada de la Fuerza que, él pensaba, eran historia antigua para el oscuro personaje.

Mientras miraba con detenimiento la escena frente a sus ojos, personal de emergencias y más guardias llegaron, atendiendo a sus compañeros inconscientes, alguno de ellos mal heridos en la explosión. Pronto el lugar era un hervidero de gentes, ocupados en sus tareas, animados por un miedo que les apuraba tanto como hacia sus movimientos entrecortados y torpes.

Luke volvió la mirada al culpable del inesperado fenómeno. En medio de toda la operación, nadie se atrevía a acercarse a Kylo Ren, ni siquiera para verificar su estado.

Un placer egoísta pasó por su mente por un segundo, dejando de inmediato en su lugar una familiar vergüenza que su sobrino parecía experto en sacar de él. El conflicto indomable que le agitaba desde la destrucción del Templo Jedi, que tanto trabajo le había costado, era una de las razones por las que se había exiliado.

Enfrentar su propia debilidad, una de las razones por las que había vuelto.

El viejo maestro Jedi se dio a sí mismo un sacudón mental. Estaba perdiendo tiempo valioso en contemplar lo inescrutable cuando él sabía que debía actuar. Pero Luke solo atinaría a dar un primer paso en dirección a Kylo, cuando Leia apareció al final del pasillo, esquivando escombros y soltando órdenes como latigazos hasta tomar el control de la situación, despachando a todo personal innecesario que estuviese en su camino.

Luke se concentró en fundirse contra la pared a sus espaldas y pasar desapercibido mientras veía a su hermana gemela en acción.

Con las manos en la cintura y una expresión controlada en su rostro, la General paneó la escena frente a sus ojos como si se tratase de un campo de batalla. Su mirada se detuvo primero en cada uno de los dos guardias que estaban siendo atendidos de emergencia en el lugar; uno de ellos estaba siendo liberado de entre los escombros mientras el otro tenía el cráneo medio expuesto luego de que la puerta le rebanara un tajo dejándole sin conocimiento con el golpe.

Finalmente, su atención se volvió al cuerpo de Kylo y Luke pudo sentir, más que ver, el impacto que tuvo en ella la imagen de su hijo inconsciente, como tantas otras veces lo viera en el pasado, luego de una explosión de su poder. El viejo Jedi se preguntó entonces si ella aun veía al niño confundido y atormentado que había sido y no al monstruo en el que se había convertido. Aun estando inconsciente, su figura postrada irradiaba un poder oscuro y peligroso que no era oportuno desestimar bajo ninguna circunstancia.

"¿Qué haces tú aquí?"

Entre un parpadeo y otro Leia se había vuelto hacia él, mirándole directamente, sus ojos ardiendo con reproche.

Afortunadamente, Luke no necesitaría inventar escusas vacías para su hermana pues en ese momento su impetuosa aprendiz apareció a como una tromba, resollando como si hubiera corrido hasta allí desde el otro lado del planeta.

Sus ojos aterrados saltaron entre los hermanos, una, dos, tres veces, y luego más allá de Leia hasta el cuerpo de Kylo Ren.

De inmediato la chatarrera hizo lo que ninguno de los dos gemelos o nadie en toda la resistencia se había atrevido a hacer hasta entonces: corrió hacia Kylo como si su vida dependiera de ello.

"¿Ben, Ben?"

Leia se llevó enseguida las manos al rostro, cubriendo su boca con dedos temblorosos, dejando ver esa debilidad que él tanto temía.

Luke apretó sus puños, y dio un paso al frente, su voz comandando la atención de todos los presentes.

-o-

Las manos de Rey flotaban sobre el cuerpo de Kylo, insegura de qué hacer o de dónde tocar. Había caído de rodillas a su lado, temblando como una hoja por alguna razón, y vagamente consciente de que le había llamado _'Ben'_ delante de todos, para su mayor vergüenza. _¿De dónde rayos había salido eso?_

La chatarrera se forzó a concentrarse en el cuerpo frente a sus ojos. ¿Estaba respirando? No parecía estar respirando. Tampoco parecía estar herido hasta donde ella podía ver, aunque eso no significaba nada considerando que no tenía idea de lo que había ocurrido en primer lugar. Tomándolo del hombro y brazo Rey intentó darle la vuelta, solo para descubrir que su masivo cuerpo era tan pesado como se veía. Rey cesó su forcejeo frustrado, solo para recordar enseguida que ella podía usar la Fuerza para voltearle.

"¡Detente, Rey!"

La chatarrera escuchó la voz de su maestro como un eco lejano y distorsionado, concentrada como estaba en expandir sus sentidos, sentir la Fuerza-

"¡Ufff!" Rey gruñó, todo el aire abandonando sus pulmones cuando su espalda impactó contra la pared a un lado de Luke. Parpadeando luces fuera de sus ojos, Rey miró a su alrededor tratando de entender que rayos acababa de suceder.

"¡¿Has perdido el juicio?!" Leia demandó, con una mirada igual de sucia que la que le dedicaba su hermano sin reservas.

"¡Pues yo diría que soy el único que queda con sentido común en este maldito planeta!" Luke respondió, volviéndose al mismo tiempo a mirar a Rey. Entonces la chatarrera comprendió que su maestro le había arrancado literalmente de su lugar al lado de Ren, enviándola contra la pared usando la Fuerza.

"¿Por qué hiciste eso?" Rey le recriminó, no sin dificultad luego del golpe. "Tenemos que ayudarle".

"¡No tenemos que hacer nada!" Luke contestó a toda voz, haciendo que Rey y todos los miembros de la resistencia presentes se encogieran un poco sobre sí mismos. "¡Él no debería estar aquí en primer lugar!"

"Eso lo has decidido tú solo, porque te resulta más conveniente que enfrentarlo". Leia no alzó la voz, pero ella rara vez necesitaba hacerlo. Luke bajó enseguida el tono pero no la furia que parecía dominar su ánimo.

"Lo que tengo que enfrentar es mi propia indecisión y los errores que cometí en el pasado para devolver el balance a la galaxia". Luke se acercó con cada palabra hasta detenerse frente a su hermana. "Entiende que tu hijo se ha ido y solo su sacrificio puede salvarnos a todos y lo que aún quede de bien en él".

"¿Admites entonces que aún hay luz en él?"

Confía en Leia para que se aferre a lo más mínimo para ganar un argumento. Luke volteó los ojos, irritado. "No hay oscuridad sin luz, no" admitió de mala gana, "pero eso no es suficiente para traerle de vuelta".

"¿Por qué…?"

La voz quebrada de Rey les dio pausa a ambos.

Los hermanos Skywalker se volvieron a mirarla al mismo tiempo. Ambos podían ver en su rostro curtido las mismas emociones que habían coloreado su pregunta: confusión, miedo y desesperanza. La crudeza de su inocencia y su compasión, Leia las sintió como un apretón en el pecho. Luke por su parte cerró los ojos por unos segundos, buscando bloquear todas las emociones del momento; buscando también las palabras adecuadas para explicárselo a su aprendiz.

"Porque es desde la luz, no desde la oscuridad, que Ben Solo buscó este destino para sí mismo".

"¡No, eso no es cierto!" refutó Leia enseguida. "Fue Snoke quien le engaño, quien le sedujo al lado oscuro".

"No, Luke tiene razón…".

Ahora todos dieron un respingo, volviéndose enseguida al sujeto en cuestión.

Kylo Ren se sentaba lentamente al fondo de la celda. Sus piernas largas doblándose con dificultad bajo su cuerpo encorvado. Su respiración algo agitada y movimientos estudiadamente lentos traicionaban su estado. Frente a ellos, el temido Caballero de Ren parecía tratar de ocupar el menor espacio posible, como si ello disminuyera en algo el efecto que tenía su presencia.

Rey no podía apartar los ojos de Kylo y sospechaba que todos los demás estaban igual de hipnotizados con él, aunque por muy distintas razones. Una nueva urgencia pareció animar de repente a quienes seguían en labores de rescate, la mayoría optando por salir a toda prisa del lugar, huyendo de la pelea de los hermanos o de la presencia de Kylo, daba igual.

"¿Por qué estás aquí entonces?" Leia se recuperó primero que nadie, logrando un tono neutral que Rey se encontró envidiando.

"Por mi propio beneficio, desde luego". Kylo pasó su mano por entre sus cabellos un par de veces, haciendo un esfuerzo evidente por controlar su respiración. Sus ojos permanecían fijos en algún punto indefinido del espacio que les separaba. Rey tuvo la inexplicable sensación de que Kylo no estaba del todo presente con ellos en ese momento.

"¡Oh, tenerte encerrado es sin duda en nuestro beneficio también!" Luke dio un par de pasos hacia Kylo, "pero algo me dice que no estás aquí para disfrutar de nuestra hospitalidad".

No hubo respuesta. El comentario sarcástico y agresivo al que Kylo les tenía acostumbrados nunca llegó. Rey se volvió a mirar a Leia, encontrando en los ojos de ella la misma preocupación reflejada de vuelta.

"Tenemos un interés común…" contestó por fin al cabo de varios segundos. Hablaba con lentitud, como si las palabras más sencillas significasen un esfuerzo adicional para él. "Destruir a Snoke".

"Oh, ¿quieres ser el nuevo Líder Supremo tal vez?" la burla en la voz de Luke no tuvo efecto alguno sobre Kylo, pero si en su madre, quien se adelantó hasta tomarle del brazo.

"¡Luke, por favor!" la súplica en sus ojos hizo poco por calmar el temperamento de su gemelo, quien parecía a pocos segundos de encender su sable.

"No tengo interés en sus mezquinas disputas políticas sobre el control de la galaxia", Kylo continuó aparentemente ajeno al drama fraterno desarrollándose frente a él, "pero ustedes quieren destruir a la Primera Orden y para ello deben destruir a Snoke".

"¿Y supongo que tú nos vas a decir cómo hacerlo?" inquirió Luke.

"Yo sé dónde está escondido su verdadero cuerpo".

Las palabras cayeron como una bomba. Leia se volvió a ver a Luke, demandando una explicación de la que Rey se hacía eco. Ella había escuchado cada una de las palabras dichas por Kylo, pero ponerlas juntas no le daba ningún sentido a lo que acababa de escuchar.

Luke comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro, comprobando rápidamente que ya nadie quedaba en el lugar salvo ellos. Solo entonces comenzó a hablar, rascando su barba compulsivamente.

"Durante años los Jedi investigaron el rumor sobre un Lord Sith que habría encontrado la clave de la inmortalidad, transformándose en una especie de ser parasitario, capaz de tomar posesión de otros cuerpos por medio de la Fuerza, y trasladar su conciencia para vivir en ellos".

"¿Y tú sabías esto y nunca pensaste que podía ser información importante para la Resistencia?" Leia replicó poniendo las manos en su cintura.

"Ninguna evidencia de que esto fuese siquiera posible fue encontrada nunca…" Luke se volvió a mirar a su sobrino. "No hasta ahora al menos…"

"¿Lo crees posible entonces?"

"Su forma de infiltrarse… el que nadie haya podido ponerle ni rostro, ni edad… hay tantas contradicciones en los reportes sobre Snoke".

"Pero entonces, ¿Snoke sería inmortal?" Rey intervino, tratando de entender a dónde les llevaba toda esa especulación.

"No inmortal, no, pero en teoría, si esto es cierto, su vida podría extenderse en tanto su cuerpo original no fuese dañado".

"Correcto". Kylo finalmente levantó sus ojos para fijarlos en Luke. "El exilio te ha hecho bien, veo que no sigues siendo un inútil".

Luke volvió a sus maneras hostiles enseguida. "¿Y qué es lo que quieres a cambio de darnos esta información?" espetó, apretando la empuñadura del sable en su cinto.

Una mínima sonrisa apareció en los labios de Kylo. "Ya lo dijiste antes, yo estoy exactamente donde quiero estar". Entonces él volvió sus ojos hacia Rey y ella se olvidó de cómo respirar.

"¡No!"

Luke dio unos pasos al frente, interponiéndose entre ambos. "¡No voy a permitir que corrompas a Rey!".

"¿Qué puede hacer un viejo Jedi como tú, que ha perdido la fe en su propia religión?"

"Mucho más de lo que un majadero como tú, que aún no puede siquiera _controlar_ su propio po-"

"¡Contener!" Kylo le cortó abruptamente, "contener, es la palabra que buscas".

Algo cambió entonces en el semblante de Luke, el desafío y la ira que le animaban habían desaparecido dejando en su lugar la sorpresa de quien encuentra la respuesta a una pregunta de forma inesperada.

"Y yo no voy a corromper a nadie, ¿cierto, Rey?"

Todos los ojos estaban ahora sobre ella.

Y ella no podía despegar los suyos de Kylo.

"No harás nada conmigo que yo no pueda hacer contigo".

Las palabras salieron antes de que pudiera sopesarlas siquiera, pero enseguida se sintieron bien en su lengua, dejando sus labios… agrandando la sonrisa en los de Kylo…

Para entonces, el dolor tras sus costillas, había desaparecido.

-o-

NDA: no tengo ni idea hacia dónde va este Kylo, sus reacciones me sorprenden y yo solo puedo seguir con él y ver hasta dónde me lleva todo esto.

Siento haber abandonado un poco esta historia pero no he tenido tiempo para sentarme a escribir verdaderamente. Y sí, esta historia está jossed, pero seguirá hasta el final tomando lo que de TLJ me convenga. Qué ganas de escribir un force!Skype tengo, jajaja…


End file.
